Fire's Beauty: Secrets of the Blackened Heart
by RainbowRoses27
Summary: She was taken down. No one had ever taken her down before. Not even her virtuous, homunculi siblings could during training. She was, after all, a very special sort of hybrid. But The Avaricious was far more than what she thought she could handle. OCxGreed
1. Prologue

She woke up on the wooden floor. She was on top of a weird drawing of a circle and many strange symbols. Her legs were shaking as she got up and looked down at herself. She was wearing a pair of skinny jeans, mid-calf platform boots, and a dark gray and black strapless top. Over her top, was a sleeveless, black cardigan. She looked at her hands and noticed the small black, fingerless gloves about her palms.  
A low voice called her attention from behind her, "You live on."  
The young woman ran her fingers through her long, red hair, "Who am I?"  
The man had golden hair, held back in a ponytail, and a beard. His glasses flashed with a glare from the lights above them. "I am Van Hohenheim. I created what you are today."  
"And what exactly is that?" She glared at him.  
"Your name is Anya. You are a special kind of humunculous. Come, I will explain more to you and your siblings. Would you not like to meet them?"  
Anya nodded her head, and followed the man through the doors and down a hall. Through another set of doors, there was a small living area. A few people sat about the room. They all looked at her when she entered.  
"Everyone, this is Anya. She's my final piece," Hohenheim motioned for her to sit. She did, taking a small chair next to him. "Anya, these are your siblings. Please take a few minutes to get acquainted. I will be right back."  
There was silence as he left the room. Anya nervously bit her lip. She looked up at the small voice that came from the other side of the room, "I'm Angel." The girl looked not even twelve, and had such innocence about her. Her bleach-blonde hair was long, and had a blue butterfly hair piece on the side. She had on a white summer dress and white sandals.  
Anya looked at the others and notice how they all had the brightest blue eyes. They were almost aqua, with a light glow about them, "Are my eyes just as blue as all of yours?"  
A man sitting near her replied, "Yep, sure are. The name's Neon." Neon was paler than the rest, and had white hair. He wore black leather pants, dress shoes, a white collared shirt, and a black coat. He looked like he was about twenty-six, just a few years older than what she looked.  
Another female with brown hair spoke, "And I'm Gemma." She looked about fifteen. Gem had on a light olive-green top, a black skirt that went down just above the knees, and sandals. Her hair was held in a pony with a white ribbon tied in a bow.  
The man known as Hohenheim came back into the room, and offered some lemonade. Anya graciously took a glass,and sipped it. "Come Anya. We have talking to do. Much is yet to be explained." Anya got up and followed the man after he grabbed himself a glass. She followed him outside of the small home. She took in the sun and the meadow it shined down on.  
Anya sat beside Hohenheim in the short grass. The wind blew her hair gently about her face. He spoke after a few moments of listening to the chirping birds, "Each of you have abilities, Anya. Unlike your siblings, you are not made of a philosopher's stone. You don't know what that is yet, but that's okay. You were made different, with a part of my own soul. You all represent a virtue: Neon's is diligence; Angel's is chastity; Gem's is temperance. Yours is benevolence. And you have a tattoo that all humunculi have, called a Ouroboros. Yours is on your shoulder blade." He gently moved the black cardigan to reveal the black tattoo. Anya quietly looked at it, and returned to listening to her father. "Chastity's -or Angel's- is between her shoulders, Neon's is on his forearm, and Gemma's is on her hip. But there aren't very good people in this world, Anya. There was another man, who has taken my face, and has made humunculi just like I have made you. But where I have made my children from my virtues, he has made more than I, and from his sins. They are very strong, fast, and have powers much like yours and your siblings. But they are the enemy, Anya. They are wicked, and torment the innocent people of this country. You, though, are much different from any humunculus, including your sisters and brother. Because you are made from my soul, instead of a philosopher's stone, you don't have the power to heal yourself. If you lose a arm, you can't regenerate it back, like anyone else."  
"So, you've made me fragile? Is there a reason I was made weaker?"  
"In a sense, yes, you are fragile. But you are faster than any humunculus. And you can control fire, and bend it to your will," He took out a piece of paper from his pocket and handed it to her. "Start it on fire."  
"But how?" Anya looked puzzled.  
"Concentrate, and think about it being in flames. Take the energy around you, and use it to your advantage."  
Anya stared at it, and started feeling a tingling sensation in her palms. Suddenly, the paper burst into flames, and she sat bewildered. It didn't burn her, but did feel warm against her skin.  
"You are fire resistant. That is a very useful tactic. On top of it all, you're sly and clever, and fast like the fox." He sat silently as Anya continued to start fire inside of her palms. She accidentally started the grass in front of her on fire.  
"What do I do?" She watched as the flames slowly spread.  
"Calm, child. Control it, and bend it to your will. You can put it out." With his words, Anya relaxed, and concentrated, until the fire was out.  
"See? With some proper training, you could be in complete control. But there is more I must tell you Anya. You aren't just created like your siblings. You were once a human yourself. That is what makes you special. You were dead, and I brought back your soul. You have your own sins and emotions to deal with as well, but there was a gate. In order to bring your soul back from that gate, you had to give something up to live again. Your memories from your human life are gone now, and it's time to start a new life."  
Anya took it all in, "And what meaning does my life have now?"  
"Your purpose, if that's what your referring to? To protect this country. The enemy grows stronger every day, but so do we. I need your help to overthrow the humunculi when the time comes. Any other that are your siblings-destroy them on contact. They are nothing but evil-doers and do the will of the wicked one they call Father. Will you help give the humans of this world peace and love, my dear Benevolence?  
Anya thought quietly and then answered him, "Yes. What do I need to do?"  
"My children. You will need to train. Then, when you stumble across any other like yourself, you will be able to take them down. It won't be easy."  
"I will do all I can, Father." She replied. Hohenheim smiled warmly at her.


	2. Chapter 1

Two years Later...

Anya sat across from Neon and Angel on the train. They were headed to Dublith. They had heard about a strange pair of boys whom were alchemists, and were told to seek out any information on them for Hohenheim. The little girl of innocence kept her gaze out the window. Anya was getting tired, but she refused to fall asleep. Her siblings didn't need sleep, but she did. She was only half homunculus, and needed the necessities to keep her alive; food, water, sleep, and shelter. But she always had a hard time sleeping. Especially being with the others that never needed to. After a couple hours, the train finally arrived in the busy town. They walked from the subway station and into the main street, which was crowed with so many people.  
"I don't like this place. It's bad. Very bad, guys. I don't think the boys would be in this part of town," Angel said when she stopped walking.  
"Well, how about you guys head the other way, I'll take the red-light district?" Anya suggested.  
Neon raised his brow, "You sure?"  
"Yep. Can cover more ground. Besides, I'm going to check out the shops and find myself a new firearm." Anya patted her holster on her jean belt.  
"Okay. Handle yourself," Neon said, as they went their separate ways.  
Anya eventually found a store that sold tactical gear. A man from the behind the store counter eyed her up. He was muscular and wore a black top. He had a bald head and several tattoos down his arms. Anya wasn't frightened, and gave an almost challenging look his way before checking out some throwing knives. She noticed a very short man wearing a cloak next to her. She paid no attention to him, until he broke the silence.  
"Is that what I think it is?" She looked down to see him point up at her shoulder. Anya pulled the cardigan further to show him her Ouroboros tattoo.  
"This thing? Does it mean something to you?" She cautiously asked him.  
He straightened his stance, "No, not at all. It is just very rare to see that tattoo."  
"I'm sure it is," Anya gave him a wondering look. He continued to look around the shop, and Anya went back to browsing. By the time she was done, she bought a few throwing knives, another pistol, bullets. When she walked out of the shop, she loaded her new gun and hid it in her knee-high boot.  
She wandered aimlessly through the dim-lit alleys, as night came. She noticed the many brothels and bars, and the men that creepily stared at her. Now she was hoping just to make it out towards the edge of town. It seemed she went further in it, though. Anya saw the man she saw earlier, and he quickly disappeared into the shadows. She found it mysterious, and quickly followed him, and rounded a few more emptied alleys before she caught up to him. "Have you been following me?" Anya ripped off the older man's cloak. He had a discolored head, and a tail, which creeped Anya out for a minute. "You're a chimera!" She gasped.  
"He sure is, sweet-heart," A man appeared from the top of a roof. He smiled devilishly, showing a few sharp teeth. He took off his sunglasses and she noticed the tattoo like hers on his hand. But his was red, while hers was black. "Who might you be?"  
Anya showed her tattoo, "It's sad that I have ran into a fellow homunculus." She smirked as she watched his sexy smile turn to astonishment.  
"Is that so?"  
"Yep. Sorry, but I have to kill you," Anya took a stance.  
"Whoa, whoa. Hold up. I don't fight women. And mind giving me the pleasure of knowing who made you?"  
"I don't think so. And either way, I'm killing you whether you fight back or not."  
"A wild little thing, aren't ya? Well, I might not fight you, but I'll have my men do it for me."  
Immediately a group of chimeras surrounded the man. Anya grasped the gun from her holster on her hip. She aimed it at the man that lead the group. She waited for someone to take the first step, but none came. The homunculus spoke again, "On edge yet, sweet-heart? How about a proper introduction? I'm Greed, the Avarice."  
"Anya, the Benevolent," She shot her gun at his heart, but Greed had turned his chest into a metal shield. "What the?" Anya asked in bewilderment.  
"I'm the Ultimate Shield. I'm the most durable of homunculi." Greed crossed his arms smugly, as his henchmen waited for his word to attack.  
"I'm sure I can take you down. Everyone's got a weak spot."  
"Is that so? Then what's yours, Princess?"  
Anya chuckled lightly, "That's for me to know, and you to never find out."  
"What a shame. Give up now, so I won't have to find out."  
"Nope," Anya let out a burning ball of fire from her hands towards the group. That was when the four chimeras came after her, as Greed stood with the biggest smirk on his face, liking what she had to offer.  
A short guy in white came slicing a long sword her way, but she dodged him with her lightening fast moves. Anya took that moment to slide under the legs of a huge tall man with horns on his head, causing the shorter man to run into him and slice his arm. The big man roared in pain, and Anya shot her gun at another guy who turned half into a gator. His big mouth opened to reveal rows of sharp teeth. Anya grabbed his giant jaw with ease, and flipped him through the air and unto a snake-like women with short hair.  
The man with the sword came after her again, she jumped up over him with a back flip and knocked him down with a swift, powerful kick. The big man with horns grasped her by the hands, only making Anya smile, and burn him with her flaming hands. The man stumbled back to tend to his burns. The snake woman clenched her body around Anya, and the gator man stabbed her in the arm. Anya cried out in pain, and burned the woman that held her. Anya jumped back and lowered her stance as she held her bleeding arm.  
"You can't heal yourself! There's one weak spot, Kitten," Greed smiled maliciously at her. "You sure are quick, though, but are you quick enough?"  
Anya ignored him, and continued to attack. Suddenly, the old short man from earlier stepped behind her and tripped her. The woman hurried to get Anya's hands behind her and bind them, and the burley horned man rammed her into the alley's stone wall. That's all it took for Anya to go unconscious.  
Greed ran over to the group as the big man got oof of Anya, "Jeeze, Roa. You sure did a number on her. Dolcetto, Ulchi, you're the least hurt. Bring her down into the lair. Chain her. Get me when she wakes.  
"You mean if she wakes," The blonde woman interjected.  
Greed chuckled, "Oh, she will. Homunculi don't die that easily, Martel."

Anya woke up on cold concrete. Her hands her chained behind her back and to the wall she leaned against. Her arm hurt like Hell, but she noticed it was bandaged. It was soaked through, with dried blood around the tan material. Her head pounded, but she moved her cramped neck. She managed to get on her feet and stand up. Anya looked the small room over, finding it empty, save for her and a closed door. The door. She scooted her boot off her foot, just barely leaving it on. She kicked the boot off, making it fly and hit the door with a loud thud. The sound echoed in the room.  
Not long after that, the door swung open. The man with the sword from earlier peered in. His kitana wasn't on him, anymore. He quickly glanced at her, "The boss hates being interrupted at this time, but he said to get him when you woke up."  
He went to walk away, but Anya yelled at him, "Get back here, asshole!"  
He was called back the further he went, "The name's Dolcetto, thank you very much!"  
Anya growled to herself. How did she get into this mess?  
Greed strolled into the dark room about fifteen minutes later. "You have bad timing."  
"Oh, were you busy? I'm sorry I take up your time. Maybe if you didn't have me chained, I could have killed you off. Then you'd have all the time you want in Hell," Anya glared at him.  
"You're really annoying. Now who are you?" He flicked on the light and shut the door behind him.  
"I already told you," She spat.  
"Anya. I know that," He grabbed her chin firmly. He studied her eyes. "The brightest blue eyes I've ever seen. And never on a homunculus. Your tattoo is black, and you have red hair. So, if you really are like me, who made you?"  
"Father of course," She said sarcastically.  
"Ha! So this is Pop's doing? Wants me dead, and sent a newbie to find me?" He patted her bruised cheek. She snarled at the pain.  
"Sorry, different dad. Should have cleared that up for you. And you could say I'm only half humunculus," Her voice became harsh.  
"So who exactly made you, then?"  
"Why does it matter?"  
"So I can kill him. Right after I take that stone of yours, of course," He smirked at her.  
This made Anya laugh, "Yea, cause, you know, I totally have one." He didn't take her sarcasm. "It means I don't have one, dipshit. I've been bonded with something else."  
"Then you're not a homunculus. Or half of one, sweet-heart. You need more than one soul."  
"But I do. I have only one soul other than my own. I don't need a thousand like the rest of you," She replied truthfully.  
"Is that so? Then who bonded another soul to you, and whose soul was it?" He was just inches from her face now.  
"None of your concern," She said through gritted teeth.  
Greed towered his body over her, with one hand on the wall for support, and grasped her wounded arm firmly with the other. Anya clenched her mouth closed, refusing to make a sound. He continued to squeeze harder, and now had her pinned her to the wall.  
He watched her tense up, and she finally whimpered out loud and tears formed in her eyes, "Tell me." He never cease he squeezing, and squeezed harder when she refused to talk. He could feel the blood sticking to his palm, and the liquid began to drizzle to the floor. He saw her almost crumple, but he held her up, making her take the pain.  
Anya yelled out and kicked his leg out from under him. He caught himself, but also had to let go of her arm to do so. She was able to crumple to the floor now and watched him get up off his knees. "Just face it. You have me chained cause your scared of what I could do to you," Anya said as she gasped out.  
Greed gave a husky chuckle as he bent down towards he face, "You're clever, I'll give you that. But I'm not scared of some petty little woman. So you have a little fire power; That's not gonna scare me either. Makes the chase a bit more interesting, though." He gently ran his hand up her arm until he reached the bloody bandages. He heard Anya catch her breath, waiting for him to squeeze her stab wound again. He didn't, but chuckled at her reaction, "You truly are a fine specimen, aren't you, sweet-heart? You're mine now, so don't think you're gonna be leaving anytime soon."  
Anya narrowed her eyes at him, "What?"  
Greed rest his hand on her knee before getting up, "You heard me, sexy fox. You're mine. And I'm gonna break you, and tame that fire of yours."  
Greed walked to open the door, and Anya protested, "No, get back here! I'm not through with you, you worthless bastard!"  
"I'm through with you, right now," Greed opened the door. "I'm sure since you're part human, you need all that humans do? Five days without food and water for you! Let's see how you're holding up after that, Princess!" He slammed the door after walking out of it.


	3. Chapter 2

Five days of sitting on the floor came and went. Anya was finally getting the sleep she needed, but she was dehydrated. After the first three days of her stomach hurting, the hunger pains finally past, and she felt numb in that aspect. She tried to find things to cry about, only so she could drink the tears from her eyes. When the tears stopped coming, she resorted to biting her lips to drink her own blood. The heat of the concrete from her body started to make her sweat. No one had entered the black room since Greed had been there, and she actually happy for that. Every now and then, she would twist her arms to sit differently, as the hard floor started to agitate her small frame.  
Anya was in a faint sleep the next night, when the door creaked open. She squinted her eyes from the light pouring in, and saw the shape of someone coming in. She strained herself, trying to get her eyes to adjust, but they wouldn't. She heard a female say sorry, and the lights were off again.  
Anya was able to open her eyes, and dim light came from the hallway. The snake woman with short, blonde hair sat down next to her, "Boss allowed me to bring you food and water."  
Anya looked over at the half-filled glass of water, the small plate of berries and rye bread, and a small liquor flask, "What's the occasion that I get that?" Her sarcasm was still there, but her voice was raspy. Her eyes were heavy yet, and she just wanted to drink and rest again.  
"You're lucky this is what boss okayed me to bring you. He was going to give you a rawhide bone," The woman smiled at her own joke.  
"Wouldn't surprise me one bit," Anya said before the woman brought the glass to her mouth.  
"I'm Martel."  
"Anya," She responded after swallowing the liquid and closing her eyes. Martel walked over to the other side of Anya.  
Martel Looked closely in the dark to see her bandages were completely red and dried blood went down the rest of her arm. Blood stained the area where it pooled days before. The woman quickly got up to turn on the light, making Anya shut her eyes in pain. "How did your arm get like this?" She asked worriedly as she ripped off the bandages. "I had you all fixed up after that night, how did you rip your stitches?"  
"I didn't!" Anya said in a quiet defense. "Talk to your boss about it. Or will he deny that he ever touched me?"  
Martel sighed, and touch the red flesh, causing Anya to whimper in pain. "It's completely infected. Your old stitches were riped out, and I need to reopen the wound. I'm sorry but it's gonna be painful."  
"No, don't worry about it."  
"No, just let me get some water and supplies. I will be right back," The woman whisked out the door.  
Five minutes Anya sat there, but her eyes were getting heavy again, and she had to close them. The sweat from her forehead beaded down the side of her face. She felt she was dreaming as her mind flooded into an ocean-like void. She saw herself beneath the water, sinking slowly. Men in lab suits appeared, and then a flash of red burst into her head. Soon it became all white, and a black gate was before her. A small shadow figured sat in front of it. It smiled at her, and said something, but she couldn't hear the words it was saying as the doors to the gate opened, and hands pulled her threw it.  
She was being woken again, but her eyes wouldn't fully open. She felt hands on her, and her body being moved, and she tried to talk, but all that came out with faint whimpers. She could hear people talking around her, but they seemed far away.  
It wasn't much longer when she felt the pain in her arm, almost like they were sawing it off. Her eyes opened wide and she screamed in agony, and she saw everyone around her. Martel held hair head in her arms and told her to bite down on the cloth she lightly put in her mouth. Sweat dripped down her face again, as she felt the stinging sensation on the upper arm. Dolcetto was slicing her arm open again, and when he was done, she finally closed her eyes and let the tears slide down with her sweat.  
The pain increased again as the bigger man poured a liquid of the wound, only to make it sting to the bone. Anya bit down again, and clenched her hands with all of her might as Dolcetto began stitching her up again. But Anya was losing control of her power. Her eyes were stinging beneath her lids, and she opened them knowing they were possibly glowing now. Martel was trying to wipe away the sweat on her face, but her hands were now trembling. Dolcetto had one, as he was trying to stitch her trembling arm, and the gator guy held the other. But the pain was taking over, causing her to go into a different state, one she had never been in.  
Her hands began to smoke from the pent up heat, as she tried not to cause a fire in the room, in which she no longer recognized. The light above her threatened to blind her as she looked through squinty eyes at it. Suddenly she managed to blow out the light, and Dolcetto was forced to stop. The area was dark, and the gang began to question what happened.  
"You're gonna be okay, kid," Dolcetto rubbed her balled fist. "Ow! That's hot!"  
"Ulchi! Get another light bulb," Martel said to the guy holding Anya's other arm. "We have to finish this, okay, Anya?"  
"What's going on?" Greed appeared in the doorway to the kitchen after seeing Ulchi run out. He could see with the dim light from the hall that Anya was on the island counter, and that a few of his gang were surrounding her.  
"Thanks to you, your new addition almost died, that's what."  
"What are you talking about?" Greed walked over to Anya's head, causing Martel to step back. He touched her sticky, hot face, and felt her tremble beneath him. Her eyes were almost glowing in the dark.  
"She somehow blew out the light when Dolcetto was stitching her back up," The big man, Roa, said.  
Ulchi ran back in, and replaced the bulb, and the light caused Anya to squeeze her eyes. Greed saw Dolcetto holding the girl's red arm, and the blood that ran down next to the chair he was sitting on. "Shut off the light. Please," Her soft voice whispered.  
"We can't. Got to finish patching you up," Roa said sympathetically.  
"Do it, or I blow this one, too," Anya threatened. Her eyes were still closed and tears still dripped like a leaky faucet. Greed did what she wanted, only because he couldn't help but feel guilty for putting her in this situation.  
Anya gathered her strength and rolled off to her side before Dolcetto could grab her again. Like the sly fox she was always told to be, she hurried out the door into the hall. She ran, with the rest of them behind her, and she mentally blew out every single light in the halls she ran down. Halls and stairs later, she was completely lost, but kept going further in the dark. She found stairs that led up to a door, and found herself inside a liquor room. To here luck, there was a door that led right out into an alley. She escaped the building, and ran like Hell in the daylight. People around her watched her speed away, as she gripped her bloodied arm.  
She ran out of the town, faster and faster until she reached a forest. She collapsed under a tree near a small pond, where she began to puke up bile. She rolled over to her side, and got up again. She cupped water from the pond in her hand and rinsed the blood on her arm, and then splashed her face with some. Anya then went deeper into the woods, as the trees became more dense. She hoped Greed wouldn't follow her this far.  
She eventually found a small creek. The water was so crystal clear, and her mouth watered again. Anya graciously drank the freezing water from her hand. She looked around her, afterwards, and kept going. She found a raspberry bush, and apple trees, and ate what she could. Not long after that, she was doubled over puking it all up again. She whimpered as she got up.  
A small creak of a broken branch caused her whip around, and she saw the old man in the cloak. He cautiously stayed low, and her mind was telling her to run, but she didn't. He spoke in a quiet yet squeaky voice, "It's okay, Anya. You're sick yet. You will be safe with Mr. Greed."  
"No, go away!" She demanded. Her hands were out in front of her, warning him to leave.  
"Why are you so scared?"  
"I'm not scared!" She retorted.  
"Then why did you run away?" The man stepped lightly as he inched closer.  
"I have to go. Understand that," She pleaded.  
"Would you mind telling me?"  
"I won't be caged like an animal."  
"Who said anything about caging you?" This time the man pleaded with her.  
"I was chained up in a small room, and wasn't allowed food or water for a week. Vile people do that to their dogs," Anya spat.  
"Chaining you was just a safety precaution to us, so you wouldn't hurt us, Miss. Please, try to understand. And the boss only neglected you because you had caused him trouble."  
"It's wrong!"  
"I'm sure he didn't mean for you to be in this situation. He really isn't as bad as you think."  
"Says the chimeras that serve him."  
"We owe him our lives, Anya. He saved us. He can have a kind heart at times," The man came forward and rested his small hand on hers. "You are a chimera yourself. We can all see that."  
"What?" She flinched back. "I'm not a-" Suddenly a flash entered her mind, as she fell to her knees. Images of the men in lab coats from her nightmare played in her mind. Her being caged, and the tests they did on her. She was binded with a red fox, and then her mind flooded back, and she screamed out. "No! Why wouldn't my father tell me? Why are my memories coming back? They were gone! I traded them at the gate! Why is this happening?"  
The man knelt next to her, "It's going to be okay. Trust me. We won't hurt you. We can help you, if you let us." Anya sobbed in hands at the horror pain of the past she endured. She quieted her crying when he spoke again, "I'm Bido."  
Suddenly the others stood before them, "Great tracking, Dolcetto." Greed chuckled.  
Anya rose fast, and her pulse raced again, "Get away from me!" She hissed at him.  
"Calm down, sweet-heart. I'm not going to touch you. Let's head back, get you warmed up, get you something to eat?"  
"Fuck off!" She started to pant as tears threatened her eyes again. She started to step back again.  
"Look, I see you're in pain. But I'm not going to tell you again. I will drag you back if I have to. Now quit being stubborn," Greed became irritated.  
Anya growled, "To Hell with that!" A deep urge to run sent her dashing again. She could feel the pounding of footsteps close behind her. She darted through the dense trees like she had done it a thousand times. Was she really part fox? She started to question why her father would always call her that, his fox, and to be like the fox. She allowed the energy about her to change and her steps became faster strides. But before she knew it, she came to a clearing with a waterfall, and felt no choice but to dive off the cliff.  
She dived in quickly, and the water was freezing, but she swam down the huge river. Her arm hurt her still, making it difficult. Before she could reach the shore line, strong hands grabbed her and dragged her back under water. She fought the gator man, known as Ulchi. He wrapped his arms tightly around her so she wouldn't get away, but she kicked and fought him as much as she could. This caused her breath to catch, and she started taking in water. This only made Anya struggle more, and she tried not to cough under the water. She quit struggling as her eyes began to blur.  
Ulchi brought her to the surface, finally. He was gasping for air when Greed yanked Anya out of his arms, and threw her wet body to the ground. She coughed up water as she stood on her hands and knees. Her legs trembled from under her, but she refused to collapse again. Everything hurt her now, and her eyes grew heavy from being worn out. She looked in front of her, where more forest begged for her. She tried to get up and make another un for it, but her legs wouldn't allow her to stand as she pushed herself.  
"Enough! You're gonna cause yourself to have a heart attack," Greed wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to him when she began to fall. She didn't respond, but instead broke down. She cried as he held her there. He rubbed his free hand against her face, and he felt her tears stream through the fingers. "I'm not going to hurt you anymore."  
Anya gulped at his words, and felt something pulled at her, saying not to trust him. He hushed her into small whimpers until she became limp against him. "You still have a bad fever," He felt her face, and then touched her neck with his fingers, feeling her racing pulse. "But I can help you. You don't need to trust me, but at least let me help."Anya didn't say anything, and she felt Greed shift her body until he lifted her up and carried her. She let her weak eyes close, and she drifted into unconsciousness.


	4. Chapter 3

Nightmares filled her dreams again. She saw figures, the scientists. They beat her, and tortured her, and turned her into a fearful creature in a cage. Then it turned darker, with a man throwing her lifeless body off a boat, and she sank into the water with chains about her body. A bright white flashed, and she saw her Father. But then the gate showed again, and the figure that called itself Truth. God. The tentacle hands grabbed her and pulled her through a void. Soon, a golden orb appeared, and it intertwined with her soul. The heat it gave off caused her body to burn, but she was now on the floor, remembering nothing. The start of her new life.  
She gasped as she woke up frantically. A pair of arms grasped her and held her down onto a bed she lied in. Greed's hushing words soothed her again, as he lied next to her, "Don't be afraid. You're okay. Just a bad dream."  
Tears fell down her checks again, "What I am?"  
Greed lightly chuckled, "You, sweet-heart, are very unique. A hybrid, if I may say so. A homunculus and a chimera. Who would have thought to mix the two?"  
"My Father," Anya said without hesitation. But she looked at him, and saw just how close his body was to hers, and the fact he had an arm holding her down. "What the Hell are you doing?"  
"What?" He asked a bit startled. "You mean my arm?" He let go of her.  
"I mean everything. Why are you in bed with me?" She looked at his purple eyes.  
"Is it shameful to you, Princess?" He joked.  
Anya didn't find it funny, "It's disgusting." She sat up.  
"Ouch. That's a first," He got off the bed. She turned and glared at him. "Now, now. Don't be such a grouch. How about we go get you some food and water?"  
"What makes you think I won't puke it back up on ya?"  
He chuckled. "Gross to think about. But you've been really out of it the past few days, haven't you? Your fever broke already. You've been slowly eating and drinking fluids. And occasionally getting bathed." He laughed at her reddened expression. "Don't worry, it was Martel that got you bathed."  
He led the way as they went into the kitchen, which was a fair size. Anya looked at the island counter that she had been on a few days ago, as Dolcetto ripped open her wound. She immediately looked at her arm. It was bandaged again, and her arm didn't hurt much anymore. Greed opened the fridge, and tossed her a bottled water. She caught it, and played with the bottle nervously in her hand as he continued looking in the fridge.  
She sat down on the bar stool at the counter as he brought out some left over stew. He grabbed a pot and heated the stew on the stove. As it heated, he leaned against the kitchen sink and watched Anya. She kept her eyes down at the bottle of water in her hands. She was beginning to feel self conscious under his gaze, "Can you please quit staring at me?"  
"Not really use to being watched, hey?" He had a slight smile on his face.  
"Watched? More like stalked, if you ask me," Anya replied as he stirred the pot of stew.  
"Not my fault you're so intriguing. And sexy on top of it all," He looked from above his sunglasses.  
Anya's face turned pink at the remark, and stood up to walk out, "I'm not hungry anymore."  
"Oh, come on, Princess. Give me a break," He waited until she sat back down before serving her stew in a small bowl. "Loosen up a bit. Why are you so on edge?"  
She looked deep into his eyes, and he gazed into her aqua ones, "I've been given hospitality to the same guy who chained me and left me to die. And you're the enemy, and we've been told to take your kind down."  
"We?" Greed raised a brow. "How many more of you are out there?"  
"Like me? None. The others are -as one would put it- average homunculi. But unlike you and your siblings being the living form of sins, me and mine are of virtues."  
"Is that so? So you're my opposite, in a sense? Charity, benevolence, The Giver. How many siblings do you have? Six, right? Opposing each and every one of my siblings?"  
"Nope." Anya watch his facial expressions. "I had two sisters and a brother. But Gem died in the process of fighting one named Lust."  
Greed's face fell a little, "Lust. The sexy tramp. Let me guess, Gem was the virtue of chastity?"  
"No. Temperance. Opposite of gluttony, thank you very much," Anya twisted in her chair to face him head on. She gave a light smirk and her eyes starting to give a glow, "But I got revenge, baby. I torn that little slut to pieces after scorching her time after time. Then? I gave that stone of hers to my Father."  
Greed narrowed his eyes at her, and they had a stare down. Anya waited for him to strike, and was ready for a fight that she secretly pleaded for. She didn't get one. Instead, he relaxed again and softened his expression, "It's not like I care. I'm not one to make a fuss over someone else's mistakes. Lust fought, and she lost. Not my problem."  
Anya watched him carefully for a few moments before eating her stew. "So why exactly are you being nice to me all of the sudden?"  
"Nice? It's called putting up with my possessions, sweet-heart."  
"But I'm not-"  
"Yes. You are mine now. Don't you get it yet? I'm GREED. The very incarnation of it. I want power, women, money, sex, status, glory. All of the finer things in life. I get what I want, and take what I want. That includes you," He matched her tone from earlier.  
Anya gave a retorted chuckle, "You can't have me. Remember, I'm your opposite. I do have a choice in what I give, and when I give it."  
"Oh, Princess, you're right. You're a giver, I'm a taker. So, I took you, and now you're willingly going to give yourself over to me," A spark grew in his eyes.  
"Yea, I'm feeling a little generous. I will give you a piece of my mind!" Anya got up quickly, grabbed her bowl of half-eaten stew, and threw it in his face.  
Greed got up in an instant as well, and was prepared to throw a punch, but he calmed his nerves as he watched her anticipating face. He could tell that is what she wanted him to do. He took off his dirty vest, and then his shirt. He wiped his face off with the material and threw it on the floor. "I admit, I might have deserved that. But honesty shouldn't be treated like a sin, should it?"  
Anya was taken aback, "Honesty? Anyone can be honest. But you won't own me like property."  
"Anyone can be whatever the Hell they please. Be it of sin or virtue. I don't lie, but I'm the incarnation of Greed. But it's time to face reality, Princess. I have you, and you're not going anywhere."  
"Fuck off, asshole!" She turned to walk out.  
"Where do you think you're going?" He watched her swing her hips as she walked down the hall.  
"Leaving," Anya kept going without turning to look at him.  
"Yea, sure. Let's see how far you get. Let me ask; How many times has someone taken you down before? 10 times? 20? Or more? You can't get leave. Understand that."  
Anya stopped in her steps and turned to face him. She crossed her arms in reliving the memories of her new life. She recalled all of the times she had trained with her siblings, and then any enemies she came across. She wasn't going to answer, but her mouth opened, "None, before encountering you."  
Greed smirked, "Impressive. But it's obvious you can't escape here if we've been the only ones you haven't been able to take." He watched her face harden without a word. He walked up to her with his hands in his pockets. His bare chest made her nervous, and he knew it. He towered over her, "How about we head up to the bar. You need to get to know the place since you're gonna be working for me."  
The place was filled with a bunch of drunken men and sleazy women. Greed went to the lounge part of the bar with the women that begged for him, and left Anya with the rest of the gang. They quickly showed her how to pour drinks and use the register. She got it down fast, but her mind wasn't mentally there. Her thoughts kept going back to the fight she had with Greed.  
Many men tried grabbing her attention, and the one eventually did. He was a younger man, about a couple years older than her, drinking whiskey. His face was handsome, with a strong jawline and dark brown hair and dark eyes. He waited until she approached his side of the bar, "New here?"  
"Yea," She poured him another drink. "Anya."  
"Jason. Pleasure to meet you, love," He smiled warmly.  
"Likewise," Anya gave out more drinks before he caught her attention again.  
"So what's a girl like you doing in a place like this?"  
Anya raised a brow, "Don't think I can handle my own?"  
He chuckled, "Well, you look like you can, but what's in it for you?"  
Anya paused and gave a small smile, "Nothing. I have no gain."  
"That's unusual to hear. Women that walk in here hope to score with the owner. Not that it's my business or anything. Sorry if I crossed a line."  
"No, it's fine. He's the last thing I want, to be honest," Anya wiped the counter in front of him. Then she came around the other side of the bar with a tray, and took empty glasses off the tables about the room. She brought the dirty glasses behind the counter where Martel washed them. Anya grabbed a cloth and went wiping the tables that she just cleared off. The men about her looked at her, and some even made rude remarks about getting her in bed.  
She pushed past the crowd, but one man was bold enough to pull her down onto him. His dirty hands groped her chest and she pulled out of his reach, and smacked him across the face. The man was in utter shock, but slapped her right back, "Learn to be a good girl, wench!"  
Another man yelled something about not hitting a women, and suddenly a few men were on top of the other guy. The guy she just met, Jason, came over and pulled her to him, "You okay?" He looked at her face.  
"Yea. I just never have been in that kind of situation," Anya answered. Ulchi and Roa were over by them soon after the bar fight started. They took the main man who started it, and tossed him out of the bar.  
Jason led Anya to his chair, and asked Dolcetto for a cold washcloth for her face. He handed it to her, and then ordered her a drink she hadn't heard of. "Drink it. Helps calm the nerves." Anya gratefully gulped the drink with one swallow. It burned her throat, but sat warm in her stomach. Jason held her face with the damp cloth, "Any better, Anya?"  
She closed her eyes and let the reality of where she was at sink in, "I think so. I'll be fine."  
"You should take the rest of the night off. How about you go home?"  
"I can't," She said sadly.  
"Can't? Problems back at the fort?" Jason chuckled lightly.  
"No. It's complicated."  
Jason looked hard at her, "Well, I could bring you anywhere?"  
Anya laughed, "No. But if you happen to see my siblings, tell them where I'm at."  
"And who might that be?"  
"My brother and sister have the same eyes I do. Little Angel is wearing a white dress and has blonde hair. Neon has white hair and wears all black. I'm not sure where they are."  
"Well, if I happen to see them, I will let them know. Promise," He winked at her, making her smile.  
"Thank you."  
Greed approached them, "Something going on here?"  
"Yea. But it's under control now, Sir," Jason placed his drink on the bar.  
"Mind telling me, sweet-heart. Let me see your face," Greed demanded.  
Anya showed him her red cheek, "It's nothing. The guy was thrown out, so it'll be fine."  
"It's not fine. Come on, how about we get you some rest?" Greed's tone was stern.  
"I said I'm fine. I'm giving Jason company," Anya sat further back in the stool, smiling inside that she emphasized the word 'giving.'  
Greed took off his sunglasses, "I said let's go. Get up."  
"Hey, it's okay. I can make sure she doesn't get into anymore trouble, Greed. She's safe with the rest of us watching her," Jason put his hand on her shoulder.  
Anya knew that was a bad move. Greed grabbed her by the arm, "Now!" Anya was practically dragged into the back, away from the loud crowd. Greed brought her back to the liquor room and opened the door, then led her back down into the lair. After two flights of stairs, three halls, and going by a few doors, he opened up a door into a bedroom.  
"There's a shower at the end of this hall," Greed tossed her aside, and went to the dresser and found a black robe. He handed it to her, "I will be back in a half hour to make sure you're in bed. Don't do anything stupid, ya hear?"


	5. Chapter 4

Anya washed quickly, and washed her hair out with one of the shampoos that sat on the edge of the tub. She wraped a towl about her small frame, and looked at herself in the mirror. Her eyes were now a dim aqua. She had never seen that shade in her eyes. Her red hair was a bit longer now, reaching to the bottom of her ribs. She towel dried it the best she could. Her red cheek was now a faded pink. She grabbed her dirty clothes and headed back into her room with the black robe on. She just rounded the door to her room when she ran right into Greed. She held her bed as they locked eyes.  
"You okay, sweet-heart?" Greed asked with a devilish grin. Anya didn't say anything. He tilted his head, "Do I make you nervous?"  
"No," Anya held her head high now. She turned and put her dirty clothes on top of the dresser. Greed came and wrapped his arms about her waist. He pulled her to him, with her back against him. Now she was nervous, and her heart began to race. "Let go of me."  
He whispered into her ear, "Don't be rude." He slipped a hand inside the robe, and her breath caught in her throat as he touched a breast. His other hand went to the inside of her thigh, making her insides jolt. "I bet that pretty little mouth tastes just as good as your body feels."  
He heard her trembling gasps and her chest heaved hard with each breath. He spun her around to see her blue eyes glazed with tears. His smirk turned upside down, "I was just playing, I didn't mean to make you upset." He watched her eyes shut and the tears fall.  
Anya backed away from him slowly, clutching her robe closed, "Just. Leave."  
Greed stepped towards, cornering her between the wall, "I'm not going to hurt you. I told you that. I didn't think you'd take a joke so personally."  
Anya snapped, "You touched me! Worse than that man in the bar did. How is touching a girl inappropriately a joke?"  
Greed felt like he had just been slapped, "Honestly, I had no idea you would react like this. I'm used to women liking it. I didn't know you'd act like a virgin." Anya looked astonished at his words. "Wait, don't tell me you've never been touched before?" She looked down in embarrassment, and her face felt hot. He couldn't believe a girl like her had never been with anyone before. "It's nothing to be ashamed of, Anya."  
"I haven't been around anyone than family long enough to get acquainted with people. Having sex is the last thing on my list of things to do. Please, understand I'm more full of virtue than I am sin, Greed," Anya had her arms wrapped around herself now.  
He tilted his head, and gave such an intense look, "Interesting. So what's all on your to-do list?"  
Anya thought a moment to herself, "To take any homunculi out, and then your father, of course. Then, I don't know. Maybe see what exactly I am capable of? And who I am, and what my past life was like? To find out what really happened."  
"You have no idea who you are?"  
"No. I have nightmares, but when I wake up, I don't really remember what they were about."  
"Oh, I see. On a different note, you said you wanted to know what you were capable of. What do you mean by that?"  
Anya sat down on her bed and gave an inward laugh, "I mean, I can feel something deep down when I'm fighting. Like there's something being held back. I could take you down, I know it. My new found power of also controlling electricity is useful, don't you think?"  
Greed chuckled at her, "I doubt you will ever be able to take me, Princess. Fire and electricity do nothing to my ultimate shield." He gazed into her blue eyes for a while, almost forgetting where he was going with this conversation, "If you think you've got more to you, how about some real training?"  
"But I've trained since I was created. How is that going to change?"  
"Then maybe you haven't been training with the right people. How about I get some real monsters to actually try and kill you? Do you think then you could give it your all?"  
There was something about the challenge that made her eyes spark, "And the monsters, who would I actually be dealing with?"  
"Hit-men, so to speak. Willing to do anything and everything, for a price. Armed and dangerous, but that should be nothing compared to one of us homunculi, am I right?"  
"And how many are we talking?"  
"As many as I can get. You wanna prove you're worth more than you already are, you gotta give it your all. No holding back," Green said. He began to walk out of the room, but he turned and faced her. Her looked her up and down slowly, "If I was as evil as you think of me, sweet-heart, I would have had you on your back no matter how much you fought and protested. You're lucky I've got a bit more class than that." He disappeared into the hall.

A few days Later, Greed managed to get some guys to fight Anya. He planned on her being in the meadow with the waterfall that he had chased her down just hardly a week ago. It was perfect, being out it the open, where him, Martel, and Dolcetto would watch the fight from the edge of the forest. It was mid day, and the sun was beating down on everything it could. The heat of summer was at it's peak.  
Anya stepped out alone, watching the group of men stare her down. There was at least ten of them, but she wasn't discouraged, "Give me a reason to kill you all. I don't think I can fight complete strangers knowing I have no reason to kill you."  
"Sexy little thing, ain't she boys?" Said one man. "I rape women like you, then slice their throats. I'm going to the exact same to you whether or not you fight me. Your body will be thrown down that river, there. How's that sound?"  
Anya growled inwardly at the man, "Anyone else?"  
"Give it a rest. We all torture and kill people. We shed blood, but we get a thrill for a taste of innocent blood. Just like yours. When I'm done with you? I won't be throwing you down the river so fast, baby. I will make you drown in your own blood with your last breaths, first."  
"That's not happening today, guys. Let's see you try," Anya started advancing first. She fought strong, and used her speed as an advantage. The men used guns, swords, throwing knives, and even small bombs of gases. She dodged them all that was thrown at her, and easily took down five men before five minutes of fighting was up.  
Sweat beaded down her face, and she felt the energy of the sun. The sun almost seemed as if it dimmed slightly. Unknown to her, her eyes changed color as a man pierced her in the leg with a bullet. She pushed onward without hindering, though. She attacked, taking the man out by stabbing him with her dagger. His blood drenched her hand as she drove it deep into his heart, and pulled it out soon after. Another man sprinted her way, but she merely moved at the last second.  
Anya couldn't ignore the heat swelter her from inside, and she let it all out with a firey blast, taking the rest of the lives before her. Fire engulfed them with so much heat, they turn to ash almost instantly. Anything metal was left behind; Guns, knives, and swords. But anything else was now ash.  
Greed laughed out, "Wow, that's some powerful move you got there."  
Anya felt her skin glowing slightly as the sun gleamed upon her skin. She became frustrated, "I need more. It wasn't enough. Now! I'm not there yet!"  
Greed looked at her with a smirk. He got closer, and saw how her eyes were no longer bright blue. He didn't think anything of it as he threw off his vest and took off his sunglasses, "Then fight _me_, Princess!" He felt her rage instantly.  
She came at him, hoping not to hold back anymore. Greed became fully shielded now, and she didn't recognize him anymore. His metal fangs glistened in the light. She dodged him as he came after her with his claws, and she out played him swiftly. She let her energy course inside, and a giant spark of lightening shot out at him. He winced as he was jolted. She took the opportunity and attacked with her dagger, causing his shield to falter where she struck him. She cleanly sliced his stomach, and stabbed his chest.  
The others looked shocked, but Greed had already healed himself, "That was a bit dirty, Anya. But I think it's time to cool off!"  
Greed took her by surprised, and charged her. He rammed them both off the cliff and into the base of the waterfall. He dragged her down the river underwater. Anya swung, and her fist collided with his jaw, but it did nothing to him. She tried reaching the surface for air, but he grabbed her legs and pulled her back before she could.  
Suddenly flashes of drowning shot through her, and she was now frantically trying with all of her might to reach air. She kicked and screamed as much as she could. The memories of her past death flooding her mind, and pain of lungs made her collapse mentally. All thought of fighting Greed had left her, and she was now just trying to survive. She found herself suddenly at the surface, with no recollection of Greed letting her go. She gasped for breath and cried out as she made haste towards the shore.  
She fell on her her hands and knees coughing, and then began crying. Her lungs still hurt as she struggled for more air. A pair of hands grabbed her hips and forced her on her back. Greed straddled her, but she didn't fight him off of her. She was pinned, but all she could do was cry. Her eyes stung with salty tears, and her chest ached. She didn't move.  
Greed saw her eyes. They didn't glow, and weren't blue anymore. They were a dark grey, and he only saw how Anya cried and gasped for breath. He changed back into his human form, "Anya! Calm down. Calm down, I'm not going to hurt you."  
The two chimeras watched him as he leaned down and put his head against Anya's and gazed deeply with guilt in his eyes. He had let go of her arms, and now touched her face as she twisted with pain in her eyes. He could help wondering just what was going on in her mind, "What's wrong, Anya? You're safe, I've got you." He held her against him now, and pulled her to her knees in front of him.  
Anya fell into his arms and cried. Greed held her wet body to him and she clung to him. After a long time, she was able to settle her sobbing, "I was drowning! I was chained! I was thrown into the ocean!" Anya bit hard on her lower lip. "I-I hurt! I hurt all over!" She screamed in terror into Greed's chest. He felt her body shaking, and she cried more again.  
Greed felt a sickening feeling within him, and he shelter her in his arms tighter, "I've got you, now. It's going to be okay, Anya. I need you to look at me." He tried to snap her out of it, "Look at me!" He eyes flew to his with fright. Again, guilt tugged at him. He spoke softer into light gray eyes, "You're safe, I promise."  
He helped her to her feet. He looked at Dolcetto and Martel. They both felt pained by seeing Anya in hysterics, as well. Greed gave a notion to leave, and the two chimeras walked off, with Greed and Anya following further behind them. Greed has his arm around her and held her close as they walked slowly back. Every now and then, Anya would let a few tears fall. By the time they were at the Devil's Nest, the sun was about ready to set. Anya's hair was dry now, but her clothes were cold and damp around her body. Greed didn't say a word to the other chimeras when they entered the back of the bar, and would talk to them later.


	6. Chapter 5

Anya still felt out of it. She allowed Greed to help her to her room, and he layed her down. She lied limply as he held her again in her bed. He ran his fingers through her soft hair, and gently sat up. He took off her boots, and then her tight jeans that clung damply to her. He waited, but she didn't give a hint to protest. He helped her sit up, and helped her out of her cardigan and top. He was surprised when she kept her eyes locked on his as she took off her strapless, black bra. He couldn't look away from the perfect, round mounds in front of him.  
Her gray eyes still were glazed, but he leaned on top of her now, and took her mouth with his. At first, she didn't move, but he coaxed her to open to him. He wrapped his arms about her, warming her cold body. He moved his mouth down her neck, and found the area where her pulse quickened at his touch. Greed caressed her breast, and then moved his tongue along her collar bone. He chuckled as she her breaths became slower and deeper.  
Greed took the other breast in his mouth and suck gently, making her face heat. He felt a need deep within him, and he let out a low growl from his chest. He rested his hand down on the core of her, patiently awaiting her approval. A thought occurred to him that he had never waited, and always did what he wanted. But now, a new feeling washed over him, almost like a protective barrier that he wanted to shake loose. He kept his hand there while he looked back into her eyes. Anya took his mouth this time, and that was the only answer he needed. He ripped off his shirt as their lips were still locked in the heated moment. He rushed to throw off his pants, and was on top of her in another instant.  
He loved the feel of her moist mouth, and how she was giving into him finally. He slowly let his fingers run over her clit, making her whimper in his mouth. It turned him on even more , and he continued to gently touch the outside of her core. He parted her legs and watched her close her eyes as he did so. He took her chin and kissed her mouth again. He had to hold himself back before ramming into her like he would with any other girl. He slowly entered her until he felt the wall that he would very soon tear. He watched Anya's face, her eyes still closed as she waited. He kissed her until she opened up again, and he gently moved inside her.  
Anya's eyes went wide as the pain flooded inside her, but Greed kept her quiet with his mouth as he went deeper. He moved very slowly in her tight core, keeping the pain as little as possible. He let her mouth go when he began to move in and out of her. He couldn't deny this was the best sex he had ever felt. The first time he had ever took innocence. It hit him then, and he looked down into her eyes again. They weren't blue yet, and he wondered if they would ever return to the glowing bright color again.  
But Anya began to let out small, sexy moans. There was no denying that it was feeling good to her now. He relaxed his mind, and moved slow but hard into her. Within a few more minutes, she was rocking with him, and gripping his shoulders. He moved quicker now, and her moans more more frequent. Greed pulled her closer and held her, which was something he had never done to a girl. But Anya was different, much different. A few more minutes later, he felt her insides tighten even more around his member. She threw her head back as he made her climax, and she pulsated around him. He was sent over the edge, and he filled her with his ecstasy. Greed ravished her mouth, and lied on her still, taking in her intoxicating scent and taste. They relaxed more, and he settled down beside her. Anya nuzzled into his side. She fell asleep like that, and Greed stayed and held her the rest of the night. 

"Father, I've found one of Hohenheim's homunculi, " A guy with spiked green hair said to a man sitting on a stone throne."  
"Good, Envy. Which one is it?" His voice was low.  
"Benevolence. And you wouldn't believe who has her," Envy's voice was filled with anticipation as his father raised an eyebrow. "None other than Greed."  
"Interesting. My child has vanished for a couple hundred years, and suddenly he's spotted with an enemy homunculi."  
"From what I've heard, he captured her. Sources tell me he's got her locked up somewhere."  
"Ah. So maybe my son is not a traitor after all. Where is he?"  
"I haven't quite figured out the exact location, but somewhere in Dublith. Seems the girl arrived there with two other homunculi. They were looking for the Elric brothers when that Benevolent slut was captured by Greed. Want me to bring them in?"  
"Not yet. Go back and find out more. Keep an eye out for anyone that comes into contact with your brother. I need to know as much as possible about these other homunculi Hohenheim has created."  
"Yes, Father," Envy was out the door in no time.  
"What are you keeping to yourself, Greed?" The man known as Father asked to himself. 

Anya woke up, almost smothered against another warm body. She looked over to see it was Greed, his arm snaked around her thin waist. His other arm held her head at the nape of his neck. She gulped as she realized they were both naked beneath the covers of her bed. She quickly became alarmed, and tried to get away from his reach. He stirred as she leapt up and hurriedly put on her robe, hoping he wouldn't wake up. Lucky for her, he didn't and rolled over and went back to sleep.  
Anya's leg was killing her as she ran for the bathroom, knocking into Roa as she rounded the corner, "Whoa. Hey Anya. Heard what you did last night to the group of-" He looked down at her glistening eyes. "Are you okay?"  
Anya ran past him, and locked the door to the bathroom. She tried not to cry anymore than what she already had. She heard the ox chimera bang on the door, asking what was wrong. "I'm fine. Just leave me alone." She waited until she heard his footsteps fade before opening her robe. She saw a bullet hole in her side of her thigh, and gasped as the shiny metal still was in there. She tried to squeeze it out, but the pain ceased her from doing so. She looked down again, seeing the smeared blood between her legs. She couldn't recall anything that happened last night. Obviously she had beat the thugs. But she couldn't remember how she did. And why did she give herself to Greed? She watched her eyes. Those bright blues she always hated when they glowed like they did now.  
"Anya!" There was a bang at the door. "It's Martel. Please let me in." Anya wrapped her robe against her again, limped to the door, and creaked it open, "Can I come in?" She let the snake chimera in, and locked the door behind her again. "Oh, Anya, we forgot you had gotten shot! I'm so sorry." Martel peered at the sticky liquid seeping from beneath the material.  
"Then you know what happened?" Anya sat on the lid of the toilet, letting Martel look at her leg.  
"Of course, silly." Martel grabbed a wet cloth and put it to her leg, "Wait, you do remember, right?"  
Anya shook her head nervously, "No, I don't Martel! I don't know what happened. One minute I'm in the field, the next I wake up with Greed against me."  
"Fuck, Anya!" Martel threw her hands up. "Come on, let's get that bullet out of your leg, first."

Greed rolled over to find himself alone in bed. He got up and notice the blood all over the bed, and he smiled to himself at the love making he and his fox shared. He pulled on his clothes and headed out the door. He made his way to the kitchen, but it was empty. He was hoping to see someone, even Bido. It sparked his interest, and he finally found Roa carrying a bunch of red, wet material to the laundry room.  
"Roa, what's all of that?" Greed asked.  
"Oh. We just got done taking the bullet out of Anya's leg from yesterday. Seems like everyone forgot until she woke up a while ago," Roa walked into the next hall.  
"Fuck," Greed thought out had forgotten, too. He made his way from where his chimera had come from. He strolled into the bathroom Martel usually used, with her, Dolcetto, and Bido tending to his almost naked homunculus. "Well, they sure know how to fix you up, don't they sweet-heart."  
Martel motioned for the other chimeras to leave. She whispered to Greed before heading out herself, "She doesn't remember anything, Greed." Greed felt a twinge in his gut, trying to wrap his head around what she had just said.  
Martel closed the door behind her. Greed looked at the small figure before him on the floor, who was wrapped in just her robe against the wall. He sat next to her, waiting to see if she would talk first. She kept silent.  
"You fought well, yesterday," Greed kept his voice light.  
"Oh, did I? I wouldn't know," She replied in a rough tone. He had seen many sides of her now, but this one was knew to him. Angry, but annoyed. He wondered if it was towards him.  
Green just carried on, "You did. What's the last thing you remember?"  
Anya sighed with her eyes closed, "I remember feeling the sun. Then being shot. That's all I can recollect." She opened her eyes again, "You took something from me."  
"What?" Greed raised an eyebrow.  
"My virginity." She crossed her arms.  
He smirked, "F.Y.I, You gave me your virginity."  
"I don't _remember_ it, Greed. It's unfair that you took advantage of my situation."  
"Hey!" He looked into her blue eyes, "I didn't think you were in any 'situation', sweet-heart. You wanted me, I wanted you, you made no protest, we fucked. End of story."  
Her eyes became glazed again, and he saw the tears brimming behind those long lashes, "There was nothing? Nothing at all that made me seem abnormal, or out of it, even?"  
Greed sighed a bit, "Well, no. Your eyes weren't blue, but I didn't think that had anything to do with anything mentally."  
"What do you mean they weren't blue? My eyes are always blue. Bright, aqua blue."  
"Yea, well, yesterday during you fight? They turned gray. Sorry I didn't think there was anything wrong with that."  
"Hello! Eyes don't change color. What else happened, Greed. During my fight-how did it end?" Anya was standing against the wall now, clutching her robe closed.  
"You burned the rest of the men to a crisp. All with one move. Then you begged for more of a challenge. You said you needed more, that you weren't at full power yet. So I was up for that challenge."  
"I killed people. I doubt that I wanted to kill anyone else after that, Greed! One does not simply beg for more blood on their hands after slaughtering as many as I did!" Anya was just inches from him now, searching his face.  
He barked at her, "Well, ya did, Anya. And I gotta say, you could have killed me. Somehow, you got right past my shield, and sliced and stabbed me. But, I don't die easily. Lucky for you, I figured training was over. I hurled you down into the river! But there is where your next weak spot showed, baby." Greed grabbed her by her wrists and pinned her to the wall. He harshly spoke through his teeth, "I held you under until you were frantic. You made it back to shore. I pinned you down, but you were crying and in so much panic. You didn't move as I cradled your body, telling you it'd be okay. That I wasn't going to hurt you."  
Anya gave a light chuckle as she ripped her arms from his hands, "You mean to tell me my weak spot is you? I'm scared of you? Really. After I had gotten past your shield?"  
He grabbed her neck and forced her to look at him, "I'd like to think maybe one day I would be another one. But it's water, baby-girl. While being underwater, you began to remember part of your past. How someone chained you up, and threw you into the dark depths of the big blue. You remembered how you had died!"  
Anya began to tear up again as he finished. She pushed away from him, but he gripped onto her, "No."  
"It's okay. I know, now. But what happened, happened, and I can't change that. Neither can you. But right know, I need you to trust me."  
Anyna gave a snort as she rolled her eyes, "Yea, like last night?"  
"Come on, sweet-heart. I didn't mean anything bad by it. Speaking if it, you enjoyed it. Everytime I touched you, kissed you, felt you. You craved me," He held her again by the waist. He cradled her face in his hand as he whispered into her ear, "Just like now. I can feel it."  
Anya's breath caught in her throat, but she couldn't give him the pleasure of knowing how her body did feel at his warm touch, "I'm in a lot of pain. I don't feel anything towards you."  
Greed stepped back irritatedly, "Fine. I'll give you your space, sweet-heart. I'll be in the bar if you need me."


	7. Chapter 6

Two nights later, she was working in the bar with Dolcetto and Ulchi. Men were asking for her to serve them, as they weren't used to having a hot barmaid. Martel was a little attractive, but really rough around the edges. Anya could understand why, though. She got to meet some more regulars, and even some of the women she started to know by name. Of course, they never spoke to her, but the boys told her the names of some of the faces.  
Dolcetto rubbed a hand on her shoulder, "Boss needs more drinks. Go take that tray of glasses over to the lounge. He's on one of the couches."  
Anya did as she was told, and carried the tray of six drinks over to where Greed was. Anya felt annoyed as there were two girls on each side of him. She set the tray down on the coffee table in front of him, "Your drinks, Greed." She turned and walked away.  
"Thanks, princess!" He called out from behind her.  
Anya kept walking through the crowd until she heard her name being called from the side of her. It was Jason, the man she met her first night. "Hi!" She replied.  
He walked and closed the small distance between them, "How's work treating you tonight?"  
"Better than the last time you saw me," She giggled.  
"Good," He took of sip of his drink. "Tomorrow, I'm going to a small party at the bar down the street. Spider's. Care to join me?"  
"A party? That outta be fun. I'm not sure if I could, though. That's up to my boss."  
Jason put an arm around her shoulder and leaned closer, "Then sneak out of here. They have enough workers in this joint. Meet me there at ten, at the front of the bar." Anya smiled and nodded to him. She walked away back to the bar. Dolcetto gave her a questioning glare, but she blew it off.  
When she didn't say anything, he did, "What's that all about with Jason?"  
She laughed at him, "Does it matter, Dolcetto? What I say to my customers stay between me and them. No one else, including your boss." She gave him a meaningful glance, and he furrowed his brows at her. "I mean it."  
By morning, Anya was out and about without anyone knowing. She could have made this her chance at running, but she decided not to. The chase was becoming tiresome, and she would wait another day. Especially when she had a date tonight. She rummaged through the shops, and found some more clothes to wear. She didn't realize how stained and patched her clothes were becoming from the fights she had been in recently.  
When she got back from changing into her new clothes in her room, everyone was in the kitchen. She quietly slipped in while no one noticed as they ate and talked. She stood against the doorway, listening to their conversation.  
"I doubt that punk even knows what he's getting himself into. I swear, if he don't back off, he's going to have another thing coming," Greed said as he poured himself another cup of coffee.  
"You're jealous, admit it," Roa smiled.  
"I'm Greed. Don't mistake me for my ugly brother, Envy. I know she's a very powerful weapon. I'd like to find out what all she's capable of yet, but that's for another time. But that's also enough for Pop's to want her if he ever found out about her. That's why she's mine. I want the finer things in life, and she's one of them. That's all she is, another little trophy."  
"But you had sex with her," Ulchi set down his glass of juice.  
"I fuck a lot of women. Everyone knows that. Can't help it if Anya's a female. What can I say, I like a hot body."  
Martel gulped down another bite of eggs she had been eating, "So if another guy advances towards her, then what?"  
"They're dead. Simple as that," Greed crossed his arms.  
"If she finds out you've been talking like this, she's gonna-" Dolcetto started.  
"I'm going to what? Take a guess, puppy-dog," Anya cut him off with a sour face.  
Everyone's faces went blank as she stood there against the door with her arms crossed, waiting for an answer. Anya had on a pair of black stilettos, leather pants, and a black top that laced up the front. They all choked on their words, mainly because they hadn't noticed her standing there.  
"When did you get new clothes?" Greed asked, trying to change the subject.  
"I was out just a while ago. So much for being under lock and key. Could have, and should have, taken the first train outta here. But I have a hot date tonight. Didn't wanna be rude and stand the guy up." Anya licked her lips.  
"Like Hell you do," Green shoved his hands in his pockets. "You're not going anywhere."  
"Why? Scared someone might win me over? Or am I a "you-can-look-but-can't-touch" kind of trophy?" Anya's voice was stern.  
Greed stiffen at the mention of her knowing he called her a trophy, "The latter, if you must know." He saw everyone's mouths drop, save for the fox girl in front of him now.  
"And what if I touched someone else, hmm? Does your so-called threat still apply if I made the move on them? What if I _gave_ them my body?" Anya smiled at the fire she created in his eyes.  
"It's not a threat, it's a promise, sweet-heart."  
Anya laughed as she turned away, "Yea. We'll see about that, Avarice."  
"Damn," Roa held his breath. The chimeras almost saw the smoke fuming from Greed's ears.  
"She's goes nowhere! Hear me?" Greed yelled at his gang. They all nodded their heads. 

By the time nine-thirty rolled around, Anya had her hair lightly curled, and her makeup done. Her smokey shadow and black eyeliner gave way to her big, blue eyes. Her lips were covered in a deep cherry-red lipstick that matched her hair. She opened her door, and the hall was empty. She thought they would be smarter to have just locked her door, or at least keep someone on guard. Anya felt the energy from the lights in the building, and immediately caused them to drain.  
She was swift on her feet, and made no noise in her heels. She made it to the door of the liquor room, and heard all the complaints about the lights being out. No one could see, save for her. Anya imagined the others would know right where to look for her, so when she made it out to the alley, she took and unsuspecting turn.  
When she made it to Spider's, she was right on time to meet Jason. She pulled him outside into the shadows, "Come on. I have a few people looking for me. They know I'll be around the area."  
"There's a few bars on the other side of town. Far different feel than the red-light district. And I know I place that has karaoke tonight."  
"Well, then. I'm up for a little music. Let's get out of here," Anya winked at him. They found a taxi and drove to the other side of town.  
The crowd was almost as thick as it was at the Devil's Nest, but definitely more clean-cut people. She didn't feel like a wench being dressed as she was. Instead, she almost fit right in. Her bright eyes and red hair is what made her stand out, of all things. Jason grabbed her by the hand a treated her to drinks as soon as they sat at the bar, though. She began to relax as the alcohol tingled in her stomach. Many people took turns singing different songs on the karaoke, and all types of music, too.  
About an hour later, and several drinks in them, Jason began getting closer with her. Before she knew it, he started putting his hand on on her back, then her waist, and now on her thigh. Anya started to get flushed in the face the last time he did, "I hardly know you, Jason. Please don't touch me in places like that anymore?" He shook it off and just agreed lightly.  
Soon enough, the bar was starting to thin out. Anya wouldn't admit it yet, but she was a bit tipsy. She talked to a few other women, and made small chat, but Jason kept her close. Too close for her comfort. After a while she had to use the bathroom, and she fixed her makeup. It had been such a long time since she had done her face, she realized she had since before she died in her past life. She shook off the though, and headed back into the bar.  
Jason pulled her into him, and looked into her gray eyes, "You alright, baby?"  
Anya pushed him away slightly," What's with guys and pet names?"  
He chuckled as he got closer, "What do you wanna be called?"  
"My name," She said truthfully, and sat down to drink the rest of her alcohol. After one more drink, Anya was ready to hit the street. Jason led her out of the bar.  
"Where you wanna go now?" He asked as the street lights lit up her eyes.  
"Home. To find my brother and sister," She began walking down the pavement.  
"Whoa. I think you're a little drunk to be wandering around. Let me take you back to my place, I'll bring you home in the morning," He pulled her into his side.  
"No, Jason. I'm not in any way going with you," She pushed him away strongly. She followed the lights of the sidewalk. Jason came up and tried to shove her in an alley, but she swiftly maneuvered around his human grip. She tripped him and socked him in the stomach. "Don't ever touch me again, got it?" Jason lied crumpled on the ground as she took off. Taxi cars were no longer out, and she tried to remember which way was which.  
After a half hour of walking, she made it back into the red-light district. She clutched her arms as she made it past other bars and some brothels, both men and a couple women had call for her now and then. She kept going, wishing the bar wasn't so far deep into this part of town. She then wondered why she was even going back to the Devil's Nest. It was so late into the night, and she was surprised no one had come after her. She was sure that Dolcetto could have tracked her down easily. Even so, she did find her way back after recognizing a few shops.  
The bar was still open, and the place was loud with music. Unlike most bars, this one always seemed to be busy. She walked right into the front door, and had the nerve to sit down at the bar. Martel and Ulchi were bartending, and gave each other questioning looks. None-the-less, she ordered a glass of Everclear.  
"I don't think you should be drinking that," Ulchi replied when she asked.  
"Give it to me, or I'll blow the lights again. Let's see how much business your boss has after yet another power outage just in one night," She pierced his eyes like daggers.  
"Um, okay. No need for any of that," He handed the drink. "Boss isn't too happy."  
Anya laughed, "He could have found me. Wasn't that hard."  
"He knew you weren't going to do anything. And he figured you could stand up for yourself if something did happen."  
"What? So now he decides I can make my own decisions? What if I did go to back home with the guy? Wouldn't Greed had cared?"  
"But you didn't go home with him, right? Obviously the boss knows you better than you think," Ulchi made his point.


	8. Chapter 7

"Mr. Greed. She's back," The lizard-like chimera said from behind the lounge couch.  
"Is she, now? That doesn't surprise me," He chuckled.  
A blonde next to him cuddled deeper into his side, and another black-haired chick rubbed his thigh while kissing his neck. He was in the mood, until his informant gave word _she _was back. Then his thoughts flooded from his conversation earlier that day. And how she was dressed. He had never seen a more sexier women, maybe even sexier than Lust. He thought of her glistening eyes, her silky skin, and her beautifully framed face. Those full lips and thick, soft hair. How she fit into him perfectly like a puzzle piece the night they slept together.  
He pulled away from the women around him, and excused himself. He walked over to the bar, and saw Anya sitting among the people at the bar. He came behind her seat, and wrapped his arms around her petite body, "Decided to come home, sweet-heart?" He purred into her ear.  
"I swear, if I have one more guy touch me, I will kill the next bastard. That includes you, too," She said with words of venom.  
"So, you were able to fend off any unwanted company," He chuckled, his arms now folded against her seat behind her. He waited for a smart remark, but she only took another swig of whatever was in her glass. "You were able to, weren't you?" This time his voice couldn't hide his worry.  
Anya faced him, "What? Yes!" He saw her eyes were gray again. And fogged over. She turned back in her chair and took another drink.  
"What's in her glass, Martel?" Greed called.  
"Ah, Ulchi did it! Not me!" She yelled back.  
"What do you mean?" Greed looked away from his bartenders and took the cup from Anya. He brought it to his lips as she protested. He slammed the glass hard back on the counter, and slide it towards Martel in anger. "Really? The strongest kind of alcohol they make, and you serve it to her? Damn it, guys!"  
Greed grabbed Anya by the arm and yanked her off her seat. The men eyed him suspiciously, but he ignored them. Anya's cheeks were pink, and her eyes were red with drunkenness. He pulled her into him and brought her back into the underground lair. He was pratically carrying her now, and she kept mumbling nonsense through the tunnels.  
He brought her into her room, and placed her in bed. He took off her clothes, as she teared up again. He was sick of hearing her cry. But he listened to her as he placed the covers about her naked body. Her eyes were half shut, and were still gray.  
"I drank a lot," She said.  
"I know, princess. Just sleep tight," He pulled away from her.  
"No." He turned back at her words. "I drank a lot in my past life. And sang. I sang at places."  
Greed chuckled, "Did ya, now?"  
"Yea," Her tears slid down her cheeks. "I was an icky person, and I slept around. I looked different."  
Greed became more intrigued by her talking, and sat next to her, "And how did you look?"  
"Like a skank would!" She stated the obvious. "But I had gray eyes and black hair. And my name wasn't Anya. It was Sera."  
"Sera. That name doesn't seem so bad," He wiped her cheek.  
"I'm not that girl anymore. I was a state alchemist back then."  
Greed looked suspiciously at her, "Making up fine stories, sweet-heart. But I think it's time for you to rest."  
"I'm not making it up. The military killed me. I did something wrong, and was sent to a lab," Anya pouted. Her eyes slowly fell more.  
Greed was finally piecing it together, "So every time you do something that happened in your past life, you're eyes open up your memories. That's why your eyes are gray. What else do you remember?"  
"I don't know," Her hand held her head, and she closed her eyes. Greed waited longer to see if she would answer, but her steady breaths told him that she had fallen asleep.

"A state alchemist? So if we had someone ask the military, someone might just know who she was?" Dolcetto questioned as all of the chimeras were in the room, listening to what Greed had told them.  
"Possibly. But I'm not even sure how long her old body has been dead. Look at me, I'm almost three hundred years, now," The Avarice said.  
"So, we need to do some digging. Find out if she had family, what exactly she did for the military, what went wrong, what lab she was in, and why they killed her," Martel listed.  
"And then see who made her, and why. And then there's her siblings as well. The list goes on with this one. Definitely full of surprises," Greed smiled to himself.  
Roa interrupted his thoughts, "But just how are we going to get all of the info? Wouldn't it just be easier to have her do everything major that she had done in her past? Maybe she can recognize something, ya know?"  
"That would be easier to do, but then again, she doesn't remember anything afterward. I guarantee when she wakes up she won't recall our conversation. And she's gonna die knowing I stripped her naked, and she almost encouraged it," He laughed out.  
"Um, but she was wasted," Dolcetto said.  
"Yea. That's why I did it. She couldn't do it herself in her state."  
"You should have left her in her clothes, you perv," Martel rolled her eyes.  
"Then next time I will. Maybe," Greed said. He laughed again as they all gave him annoyed looks. "Come on, guys. Lighten up a bit." He turned his attention to Bido, "Go find anything that might give us more information on our little fox." Bido nodded and headed out.

Anya woke up with a light headache. She saw she was naked, and back in her bed. She got up and went to her dresser, and pulled out her new shorts and tank top she had bought the day before. She walked out of the room and down to the bathroom. After using the toilet, she washed her hands and looked at herself in the mirror. Black makeup smeared around her eyes, and her red hair was a slight mess. Anya splashed her face with water, and scrubbed away the makeup. After drying her face, she noticed how her eyeliner was still on, but just made sure it didn't smear. She brushed out her slightly-curled hair, and let it fall upon her shoulders. She held herself above the sink with her hands, and closed her eyes trying to remember what happened that past night.  
A pair of arms snaked around her waist, and she didn't have to look up to know who it was as he talked into her ear, "Having a rough morning, sweet-heart?"  
Anya kept her eyes closed and didn't pull away from him, "In a way, yes. That might also have something to do with you having your body against me."  
He held her more closer until she looked at him in the mirror with her bright eyes, "You know you like it, sexy fox."  
She chuckled, "I wouldn't say I like it. But if it's the closest thing I can get, then so be it."  
This puzzled Greed, "Closest thing to what?"  
Anya turned around, causing him to loose his grip of her. He placed both hands on the counter, on each side of her. "The closest thing to feeling cared for. But then again, I'm nothing more than an object. Something you've already won, right? It's going to take a lot more than keeping me here to win me over, Greed. So, if I'm stuck in a rut, I'll just have to wait it out until someone finds me."  
"And who is that gonna be, princess? Your father?" He leaned into her toned body, making her tense.  
"No. Neon and Angel. But I sure wouldn't want my little sister to find me in a foul place like this," Anya pressed as far back from Greed as she could.  
"Foul? Sure, it's not the prettiest place, but soon enough I'll be living in a place as nice as a castle, sweet-heart. As for your sister?" His grin turned malicious. "I'm sure she wouldn't mind me warming her body when she's cold at night."  
He watched her eyes spark inside, "How dare you! She's an innocent little girl, you sick, disgusting, monster!" Anya punched him with all of her might, causing his body to fall off the bed as she broke his jaw. Anya scrambled off and pulled her robe on. She waited until his face fixed itself as purple light sparked about his jaw. He got up and stood towering before her, his face bearing the anger in him.  
"That really hurt, Anya. Get your point across, anyway?" Greed was quick as he held her arms and shoved her against the wall, "I didn't mean to make you fret so much, sweetie. That heart of yours can get you in a lot of trouble; Another weak spot for family. You're not much of a homunculus." Greed bent down to her neck, smelling the fear that he rose inside of her. He whispered harshly now, "I wouldn't touch anyone that looked younger than drinking age, darling. I just wanted to know if I could get a reaction from you. I'm still trying to see what makes you tick, and what all you're capable of, sweet-heart." Anya kept her anger inside, but stared daggers at him until he had let go and stormed out of the room. Oh, how she despised him! What nerve he had to test her in such a way.


	9. Chapter 8

Anya was in the bar a few days later. The bar wouldn't be open for another half hour, as she quickly stocked the coolers full of different kinds alcohol. Dolcetto had just gotten done wiping tables and chairs off, and Martel was just coming up from underground. Anya let a smile play on her face as Ulchi turned up some music and was slightly headbanging to the beat. She had become so close to this group of outcasts. Just like her, in many ways. She was really starting to see she didn't want to leave this. Martel comforted her so many times, and Dolcetto always looked out for her. Roa gave great advise, and they all had fun in general. When Greed wasn't around, the air felt lighter, but they all still could crack a joke around him.  
By that night, the bar was again a sea of drunk, loud men, and a few women that surrounded Greed in the lounge part of his bar. Every now and then, Greed and Anya would locked gazes, but she couldn't figure out what was playing in his mind. He was definitely a mystery, but then again, she wasn't sure if he had much to hide.  
Anya hummed the song playing on the stereo, gracefully dancing to it as she gave out more drinks to the customers on her side of the bar. The men all watched her with smiles. "Come, on, baby girl! How about singing for us?"  
Anya blushed a little, "I don't think so."  
"Oh jeeze. Give us something to keep us entertained," Another older man pleaded.  
"Yea. Or we'll find another bar to go to," A man playing teased.  
Martel gave her a wink, and Anya only threw her hands up in defeat, "You wanna hear it? Don't say I didn't warn you when you have to cover your ears!" She laughed.  
Dolcetto grabbed the stereo remote and switched to a different song until he heard a good song for her to sing along to. The crowded cheered when they heard the sound of an upbeat rock song from the speakers. Anya sexily ran her tongue across her upper lip right before starting the start of the song, "All Around Me" by Paramore.  
The crowd clapped and cheered as Anya finished with great performance minutes later. For a moment, she couldn't believe just how beautiful her voice had sounded as she had sang. She smiled and giggled as Dolcetto patted her on the shoulder. She poured a few more drinks, and the men complimented her on her voice and singing skills.  
"Ever thought of going into performing?" A guy asked.  
"No, I didn't know I could sing," She laughed.  
"You should!" Another guy replied.  
Anya continued with her job, but felt eyes on her back as she was at the register. She knew many men were most likely looking at her, but she felt these ones were different. _His_ eyes. She turned around to see Greed smirking right at her, and she watched him as he cooly leaned against the counter. She didn't say anything, but casually went about her job. She was becoming nervous, wondering why he still watched her.  
She turned her attention to her side of the bar again, Dolcetto being on the other end. Anya spotted Jason, then, and his eyes were bearing into hers, "Hey. I'm sorry about last weekend."  
Nervously, she handed him his usual drink, all the while trying to remember what happened five nights ago. She had woken up in Greed's arms, but how did her night with Jason go? "I was wasted," She replied carefully.  
"So was I," He sipped his whiskey. Anya could sense he was hiding something.  
"You're apologizing for what, exactly?"  
"For coming onto you like I did. But man, I was kinda hoping you'd do the same. You have a powerful arm, by the way. I woke up in the alley the next morning." His eyes held a hint of anger.  
Her memory flooded back instantly, and she let him see her face turn into a scowl, "I don't think you were all that drunk, Jason. I was, and you tried to get in my pants."  
"Hey!" Jason threw his hands up in defense. "You were the whore that wanted to go out drinking with me. Should have known better, _baby_."  
She fumed inside on the name he called her. _Pet names_, "Sorry. I didn't know it was a crime to have a guy as a friend, asshole." She watched his face creep into a frown. "Besides, I'm already taken, Jason."  
"Is that so? Then who is it?" He tested her.  
Anya huffed out, wondering if she dare make up someone. Before she could speak, a pair of familiar arms came about her, clutching her to his chest. "Something going on, sweet-heart?" Greed asked huskily. For once in her time being here, she felt at ease. She watched Jason's face twist in hate, but he didn't say anything. Greed pressed her harder into him, and then nuzzled the side of her face with his own. She couldn't see his eyes, but she knew he was looking right at the other man, declaring who really possessed her.  
Jason scoffed and strode out of the bar, and Anya could feel Greed's breath upon her neck. She couldn't believe the way her body was reacting, how she enjoyed him about her in such a way. She tried to understand why, and that this was not supposed to happen. In the blur of the moment, she found herself taken by the hand into the back room.  
Greed touched her again, this time running his hand up her arm, "Already taken? Finally accepting it, sweet-heart?" He leaned down and grazed the nape of her neck with his lips, making her veins pulsate beneath them. How was he doing this to her? And him of all people?  
"Oops!" Martel looked away from the two, "Sorry." She walked away, and Anya felt her face blush at the thought of being in Greed's arms.  
Greed chuckled and then sighed, "Let's go somewhere a little more private." He led her down into the lair, but further than she had ever remembered going. They came upon room, finally.  
The room was much more lavish, and was bigger than the kitchen. It had a couch and a couple chairs, a king bed, with silk draped over the posters. A warm, welcoming feel to it. So unlike the homunculus she thought she knew. The concrete walls held framed pictures and art, and a dim light from the ceiling casted a sensual glow about the room.  
He swooped her up suddenly, and brought her down onto his bed. A fire burned in his eyes, and she wondered just what she was getting into. She had always been attracted to him, but who he was, what they were, and how he felt? Should she even take it this far with the guy?  
"You're thinking. Don't over-do it, Princess," His body was atop hers.  
"This where you take all of your whores?" Her voice was raspy, but she had to be blunt.  
He took off his sunglasses and placed them on the end table. He sighed and peered into her bright blues, "No one's ever been in _my _bed, Anya. I have other rooms." She held her breath as he bent down and caressed her nape with his tongue. She let a whimpered escape her mouth when she closed her eyes. She couldn't control the emotions inside of her, nor comprehend how made her feel physically.  
"I want you to beg for me, Anya. Give yourself to me," He whispered in her ear.  
Anya looked at him, and bit her lip in attempt for control, "I don't beg for anything, Greed."  
He smirked that wicked grin, "Is that so? There's a first time for everything." He took her mouth with his again, but was more forceful. He graciously nipped her lip, slightly tugging it before pulling away. He let out a growl when he looked back at her, "Those damn eyes, Anya. So bright, so blue. Heavenly. Just like you, sweet-heart."  
Anya closed her eyes and swallowed and let her ragged breathing out. "I've become anything but that, Greed."  
"Is that such a bad thing?" He had his had at her face again, gently running a finger up and down her jaw.  
"Don't make me say things that I'll regret later," Her eyes were opened slightly now, and she didn't want to dwell on consequences.  
He gave a sexy chuckle and placed his mouth at her jaw. Through kisses he spoke, "I won't make you say anything as long as you don't stop me." Then he ran he mouth down further to her cleavage. He pried away her clothes just as slow. He piled their clothes on the side of the bed, and took a breast into his mouth when she was fully naked. Anya tipped her head back, and he carefully rubbed her waist and thighs with his hands.  
Anya flushed as Greed placed a hand between her thighs. She felt the heat in her stomach, and she gasped at his touch. He generously rubbed his palm just above her opening, making her whimper again. He took her mouth again when he slipped his fingers in her, causing her to gasp into him. Anya was moaning, almost wanting to cry as he kept moving his fingers in and out of her so gently.  
"You want more, Princess?" His seductive voice chided. She could only answer with a slight nod. He pressed his other hand on her abdomen, "Tell me, beg for it, sweet-heart."  
Anya twisted her face at his words, "No." It sounded more of a cry.  
He stopped abruptly, and she jolted when he removed his hands, placing them on either side of her, "Then you don't get anymore. Simple as that." Greed's eyes gleamed with lust. Anya could only close her eyes in frustration, and gripped the sheets. "I know you want it. Your body is ready for me, my little fox."  
"I won't be so humiliated," She snapped at him. She was puzzled as he kept his soft eyes fixed on hers.  
His voice was still full of desire, "Humiliated? It's humliating to tell someone how bad you want something? It's called being honest." He placed a hand over her ribs, and then ran it over her breast. It made her head spin. "I want you, Anya. Oh, so much. Do you want me?" He watched her eyes close and she relaxed underneath him.  
"Yes, I do. Please! It's killing me," She panted.  
Greed smirked and kissed her, running his tongue against hers. He ran his hand into her long, soft hair, and then pressed his hard member against the outside of her. He watched her eyes widen as he kneeled and hovered above her. Anya left her eyes close again, waiting for him. He carefully entered her then.  
Anya felt him, all of him, gently fill her core. She let the overwhelming sensation warm her cheeks, not wanting to stop. He bent down and took her mouth. He quieted her small moans as he moved in and out of her. His pace quickened, and she move with him now. His mouth sent sparks through her as he licked her nipple, and she exploded around the hard shaft inside of her.  
Greed kept his pace, never stopping when she climaxed, and it made her even more sensitive. The deep burning need returned in no time, and she couldn't believe what this man was doing to her. She wanted to find relief, needed to end the blissful torture. Anya became louder, and wrapped her legs about his waist, bringing him deeper into her. She saw his slightly shocked face for a instant, but was replaced with a very pleased, intense gaze. Her mind became fuzzy, and she called out for him, sending both of them into an abyss of ecstasy.  
Anya allowed her chest to heave while he lied next to her. Greed cradled her and grabbed her hair and pulled her into him. "You're... mine," He breathed each word between kisses. "Completely... fully... and only... mine." He heard her give a protest and he grabbed her face, "Yes, Anya. You've given your whole self over to me. You can't take something like this back." Anya turned away from him, and he sighed outwardly. He wrapped himself around her and whispered, "Trust in me, sweet-heart. I promise never to hurt you. I can give you everything that you need." Anya fell into him, not sure of where the road she was on would lead to. All she knew was she no longer the same inside. She was fearful of it. Greed held her and kissed her lightly until she fell asleep.


	10. Chapter 9

Greed sat at the table with Dolcetto, his most trusted chimera. They had ate and exchanged a few words about the Benevolent humunculus. "_Oh, how giving she really was,"_ He thought to himself. A light smirk played on his lips as she strolled in and went directly to the fridge. She never made eye contact, which frustrated him, but he kept up his smug appearance. She looked in the fridge and replied with a small hello after Dolcetto greeted her. Anya poured a small glass of milk, and put the jug back into the fridge. He watched her closely, how she moved in front of him. He gazed at her curves, and felt his erection from beneathe his pants. He growled inwardly at himself. He waited for her to sit down, but she didn't. She grabbed her glass and headed back out of the door. Greed couldn't help but wonder what was on her mind.  
Dolcetto mumbled something about her, but he dismissed it. He thought of her, holding and touching her. He wanted to make her moan, and explore her body as he had a couple weeks ago. It had been too long since she really talked to him. She had purposely been avoiding him, and he grew tired of it. He wondered if she regretted it. He frowned, knowing that no one has ever regretted sleeping with him. He's used to women begging for more, and falling to his feet everytime they see him. Why isn't Anya melting at the sight of him, too?  
"She's far from any girl we've met," Dolcetto chuckled.  
"Yea, it makes for trying times. Wish she wasn't so different," Greed growled out now.  
Dolcetto clapped a hand on his shoulder, "Seems like you've got a heart in there, after all." He got up and laughed at Greed's questioning glare. "You'll figure it out soon enough, Boss. Don't fret about it too much." He was out the door. Greed pushed his words out of his mind and went out to get his mind off of Anya. _His_ Anya.  
He walked down the cooridor towards the first flight of stairs. Before he could get to it, he heard her faint voice, and it stopped him. He curiously headed down the hall towards her room, her voice singing to a mellow tune. Her door was open, and Anya was at the small table, fixed on whatever she was doing. Her voice began singing another song, her voice so soft and angelic.  
"You have such a soft, amazing voice, Anya," Greed wrapped hims arms about her shoulders. He felt her swallow hard.  
"What are you doing in here?" She asked nervously, hoping he really didn't hear her sing much of the song called "Wild Horses" by Natasha Bedingfield. He chuckled at her hostile response.  
"This is one of my rooms, sweet-heart. I can be wherever I want to," He replied in her ear. Greed kissed the side of her jaw, and then down to the nape of her neck. She tried to stand, and he let her.  
She turned and walked over to her dresser, and Greed saw how flushed her face was. He watched her put on her black, fingerless gloves. He realized she was gonna leave. He stepped in front of her.  
He gently rubbed her shoulder, "Something wrong?"  
Anya drew back, her eyes not making contact with his. She didn't say anything, but her body told him otherwise. Greed quickly pulled her into him, and he breathed into her hair. How the smell of her and vanilla soap made quite a lovely scent.  
He felt her tense up, "There's nothing to be afraid of, Anya. I won't hurt you." She didn't relax as much as he wanted to. He worked his hand about her slender waist, and felt her heart beat underneath her delicate flesh. His own pulse raged inside him. He clamped down on her mouth, and pushed her down into her bed. At first she pulled away, but after kissing her neck again, she threw her head back in approval. He smirked as she gave into him.  
He wanted her fully again, not giving her the chance to pull away. He hungrily stripped her, and then stripped himself. He took her mouth and fondled her breasts. He moans were deep and full of want in his mouth, pushing him to go on. He cradled her against him before gently entering his hard member into her. She was slick with arousal, pleasing him even more. He twisted and pulled her on top of him, making her gasp. Her lightly blushed face became even more pinker. Greed chuckled, and saw the shock in her eyes.  
"I can't do this," She bit her lower lip. It turned him on even more. Innocence in such a wild woman.  
"Yes you can, baby. I'll show you. Don't be nervous," He realized how husky his voice was. Greed slowly lifted her and brought her body down on him gently. She followed, and after a few more moments of this, she was panting. He understood the feeling. "Just like that," He threw his own head back down into her pillows. He allowed her to take him on her own. Her tight core was wet around him, and he pulled her head down to him. Her red hair fell about his arms as he took her whimpering mouth. She tasted so sweet, so good, and so did her body. She had a perfect rhythm, and he felt the rise and fall of her breast against his chest.  
Greed groaned against her neck, and he generously took one of her breasts in his mouth. His hand grabbed the other and lightly teased her nipple with his fingers. He lightly bit and sucked the other, and she whimpered again. Oh, how he loved to hear that sound.  
He growled out again, but he flipped her back underneath him. He rammed her, and she moaned louder and deeper, and he quieted her again with his mouth. He thumbed her clit as he did so to her nipple with his other hand. He could feel the heat she was giving off, and her eyes squeezed with want. She bit hard on her lip, and it drove him crazy seeing her sexy face, "Come for me, baby," He was shocked to hear himself want her release.  
He pulled up her legs, and she was grasping the sheets. She tighten even more around his cock, and he felt her pulse in climax. "Oh, Greed!" It was such a high to hear her call out his name, that he was sent over the edge as well.  
Greed lied next to her, and wrapped her to him, "Hungry, sweet-heart?"  
She closed her eyes and waited a few moments, "No." She pulled out of his grasp and started putting on her clothes. She growled at herself for being so swept up in the moment, again.  
"You've been avoiding me. Something up?" Greed raised an eyebrow her way.  
Anya turned and rolled her eyes. He was such a devil, and she wanted him. That's what the problem was. She shrugged on her jeans and boots. Greed was almost done dressing himself, as well. She hurried for the door, but he had her again against his bare chest.  
"Calm, little fox. Talk," Greed made her face him. "Now."  
Anya was unnerved by his sterness, "I am calm." She held her head high.  
"But you;ve been thinking, and thinking way too much for comfort," Greed saw through her, not like she tried to really hide it, though.  
"Get something straight, Greed," She found courage in her voice. "I'm not just a homunculus. I'm not just an animal. I'm also human."  
"What are you getting at?" He looked upset with her.  
"Figure it out yourself!" Anya shoved him away. She grabbed her gun off of the dresser and put it in her holster before storming out. 

She hadn't spoken to Greed in a couple days. Avoided him, and when she couldn't never looked into his eyes. Anya shot her gun at every target at the shooting range, and each one was dead center on the dot. Her teeth were clenched and palms were white from her tight hold on the gun. Every minute she was reloading her gun until at last she had shot the last of her ammunition fifteen minutes later. Ulchi stood watching the whole time while behind her. She put her gun back in it's holster with annoyance.  
"I would never wanna get into gun match with you," Ulchi laughed.  
"Yea. If only the dumb thing could be useful against a certain homunculus," She rolled her eyes.  
Ulchi placed a hand on her arm, causing her to look into his green eyes, "Boss isn't that bad, Anya. We can all see how you feel about him."  
She shrugged his hand away, "That's the problem, Ulchi. I feel what I shouldn't feel. And he doesn't have a soul to reciprocate."  
"So that's what this is about?" Ulchi placed a hand to his chin in thought. "How doesn't he reciprocate?"  
"How can you ask that? All he wants is to have sex with me. I still can't believe I let him do what he has to me, after forcing me here, and him flat out saying I'm just a trophy!" Her anger came back.  
"Whoa, whoa, Anya," Ulchi gripped her arms, but she flung hersef into him instead. He was shocked, but hugged her back. "He's a little different, I know. There's a lot to him, though, that we don't know. He could have feeling towards you. You just have to dig a little deeper under that shield of his."  
Anya smiled at his way of trying to be funny, "You're laughing at me."  
He smiled back at her, "Did you hear me laugh?"  
"No, but I know inside that's what you all are doing."  
Ulchi grinned, "That's because you try so hard to act like you did just a few minutes ago. Rough and tough. But you have no idea how many times we've seen you cry and so weak, Anya," His face became serious with sympathy.  
"I don't remember everything," Anya frowned, heading into a different subject.  
"We know. But we've learned a lot from the times when you do. Just give Greed some time, too." He looked down at his pocket watch, "Speaking of time, we should head back. The bar's probably open by now, and we're gonna be late for your shift."  
"Yea," They began walking towards the other side of town.


	11. Chapter 10

They arrived as the bar was just filling up. Roa had been covering for Anya while her and Ulchi made it back. "Where were you guys?" The big bull asked exasperatingly.  
"Out shooting," Anya shrugged her shoulders. "Thanks for the help, Roa. Just give me a minute to put my stuff away, and then I'll take over."  
Roa couldn't help but smile and give her his welcome. Anya was back in the bar not long afterward. Immediately she got more drinks for her regulars, and some strangers she's never seen. The music played loud across the tavern. It was mainly rock and metal that blasted through the speakers. This was her shift to bring Greed and his _girls_ their drinks. She hated that she had to do so every other shift. She asked herself why Martel couldn't do it for her, but she felt guilty at the thought. Martel was busy too, but at least she wasn't effected by the man's brazen ways.  
Anya blew off the thought of it all. She continued attending to the men on her side of the bar. Some of them asked for her to sing again, but she declined hastily. A half hour went by, and a man had somehow broken his glass. She grumbled but plastered a fake smile on and cleaned the mess off of the bar. When she went back to the sink, Purple eyes glared down at her.  
She ignored those piercing eyes, but he spoke, "Forget something, Princess?"  
"Nope," Anya rung out the wet cloth.  
"Drinks. Ring a bell?" She saw his angry eyes.  
"I'm not a slave. You can very well come up and order what you want, and carry them back yourself," She hand both hands on her hips as she challenged him.  
"That I can," This time a smirk tugged at his lips. Anya saw where this was going. She bit her lip, and carried on back to the customers. Greed was left ordering drinks from Martel.  
The rest of the night went smooth as the bar closed in the early morning hour. Well, save for the man who slapped Anya's ass as she was cleaning a table. Lucky for her, he didn't do anything else and Greed didn't hear about it. Other than that, the men had behaved and had a good time tonight. She kinda enjoyed the company. She never really had conversations with anyone than her siblings before being here. A pain of guilt hit her mind about it. Her brother and sister were out there, and she was here. Entertaining men. And had slept a couple times now with a guy who thought nothing of her. The first time she couldn't really even remember. What would they think of her? The thought pulled deep within her stomach, and she ran to the bathroom and spilled her stomach in a toilet.  
A few minutes later she came out and pushed all thoughts out of her head. She went back to cleaning, keeping her mind off of things. Greed came up and sat down. He was smug as ever after a night of drinking. She wiped the bar and traveled the rag all the way down it. Until she came to face him again.  
"Can I get you something?" She placed the rag back into the sink.  
"Some Golden Rum," His expression was unreadable.  
Anya made the drink and placed it carefully in front of him. She went back to washing some glasses. She saw out of the corner of her eye he hadn't touched it. She raised a brow, "Everything okay?"  
"Try it," His voice was haunting.  
Anya gently let the liquid pour in her mouth, "It taste fine." She put it back on the counter.  
"I'm sure it does," He had his arm out against the bar, tapping a pen.  
She was puzzled, "I tried it for what, then?"  
"I had you make it for yourself. Drink it," He demanded. It was a tone she hadn't heard in a long time.  
"You want it or not? Otherwise it goes down the drain."  
"Drink. Now," He wasn't amused by her. She grabbed the glass and dumped the drink down the drain. She heard him grumble.  
"She snapped her face back at him, "Alcohol isn't the best medicine for nausea, Greed."  
"Didn't know you felt sick," He was lighter with his tone. When she didn't respond and kept at cleaning he spoke again, "What's on your mind?"  
"Bed," She was blunt.  
"With me?" A grin played on his face.  
Anya wasn't humored, "Myself. Asleep."  
"Snappy tonight. What's wrong, sweet-heart?" His usual self was back.  
"Stop it, Greed," She hissed at him.  
"Stop what?" He yelled back.  
Anya didn't expect that, but she held her ground, "_Acting _like you care!"  
His face fell. They watched each other for a minute. She looked away from him. "That's what this is about," Greed came behind the bar to stand in front of her. He touched her face, but she turned away from him. "The whole human remark earlier. Do you really think I don't care, Anya?"  
"I know so, Greed. I'm just a trophy. Just another girl. Another possession," She wouldn't look at him.  
Greed whipped her around, "I do care, Anya. I care a lot. You're special, and everyone knows that."  
"Exactly. I'm special and that's the only reason you want me here."  
"Everyone knows you're special to _me_! Humans aren't the only ones with feelings and emotions Anya. You should know that by now. You have so much to offer, and you're capable of so much more than you know. But that doesn't matter. Your power is nothing without that personality of yours."  
"Then prove it," Anya dared him.  
He took her mouth gently. He wrapped his arms around her back and held her head. He laced his fingers in her long hair. Anya molded into his body and touched his neck in approval.  
He pulled away after a few minutes, "I will never hurt you, Anya. I don't lie." He smiled at her.  
Anya rest her head against the nape of his neck, "Please, Greed. Take me to bed."  
"Are you asking for something, sweet-heart?" His eyes searched her blue ones.  
"No, Greed. I'm begging," She whimpered to him. Greed couldn't hold her there any longer.

"Where's Anya?" Greed was becoming impatient. It was a week later, and the bar was about to open in just a couple hours. It would be her shift with Roa. Martel had planned on filling in for her in the meantime.  
"She said something about being sick this morning. Maybe she's got the flu. It's okay, I can work," Martel assured him.  
Greed nodded and headed down to her room. She wasn't there. Her bed was neatly made, and her guns were on the dresser. He checked the bath, but it was empty. He called out for Bido.  
"Yes Mr. Greed?" The very short older man asked.  
"Where's Anya?" He crossed his arms.  
"She was in the bar hours ago, Mr. Greed. That was the last time I've seen her."  
"Oh, great. She's missing." He huffed and threw his arms in the air. He left Bido and stormed into the kitchen. Ulchi and Dolcetto were eating slabs of steak. "Anya?"  
"What about her?" Ulchi asked as he chewed the food in his mouth.  
"Where is she," Now his eyes were fuming.  
"Um, didn't she ask you?" Dolcetto said.  
"Ask me _what_?" Greed's eyes narrowed.  
"To watch the sunset? She said something about wanting to that, but she told me she was going to ask you."  
"Obviously she didn't, Dolcetto!"  
The chimeras gulped down at Greed's fury. "So-"  
"We get going! Now!" Greed snapped.  
Dolcetto, Martel, and Ulchi searched with Greed to find Anya. Dolcetto had her scent, and was absently walking into the forest until they came into the familiar clearing. There she was, lying on her side with her back turned away, looking up at the brilliant sunset. The chimeras waited to turn and leave once Greed sat next to the girl.

It was almost sunset, and for once she wanted to go out unattended. That's exactly what she did. By the time she made it out to meadow to watch the sun fall in the horizon. There wasn't a single cloud in the purple-pink sky. It was beautiful, the scene. It wasn't anything she had recalled doing before. She wondered if she had seen such a sight in her other life time.  
She was interrupted from her thoughts by the figure plopping down next to her, "Oh! Greed. I didn't expect you here."  
"What are you doing, Anya?" He looked upset with her.  
"Watching the sunset. I've never done it before," Anya sat up right. "Sorry I snuck out again."  
"You can't be sorry when you do it deliberately. I wish you would have asked. Something bad could have happened," He sat staring through his sunglasses at the sunset.  
"I can handle myself, Greed. And I didn't know it was such a crime to want a little freedom," Anya rolled her eyes.  
"Freedom? Is that what this is about?" He looked her up and down.  
Anya pulled her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms about them, "Well, not really. Yes, in a way. There are so many small things I've never done before. Watching the sunset -undisturbed, by the way- seemed like a harmless thing to ask for."  
"But you didn't ask. That's the problem," He ran his hand through his hair.  
"You would have said no. Me waiting on you and your whores are what you want from me. So if I have to sneak out and protest in my own way, that's what I'm going to do," Anya grew irritated.  
"My whores, huh?" Greed sighed. "I haven't been with anyone since the second time I slept you with you. Is a certain fox a little bit jealous?" He gave a smirk at his last words.  
Anya's face felt hot from the blood rushing to her cheeks, "I, uh- No! I'm not in any way jealous, Greed. The fact is I'm nothing to you, and yet you keep me here. I'm just a thing! Something of value that you feel can wait on your hand and foot. I'm not cut out to be confined. I need space, fresh air, and to be outside in nature." She huffed.  
"That's what you need? You sure that's not what you want?"  
"Greed! I'm a chimera, with certain needs. I'm part fox, and have discovered a lot about myself while being holed up in the dark. Yes, I am somewhat an animal, and feel a sense of relief while being outside in the wild. There. I said it. I love being out in the wilderness. It's calming, and all of my stress goes away." Anya was on her feet. The night sky was falling upon them now.  
"I notice it's almost natural for you, too. Like the way you dart through these trees, as if you know the paths you're going to take before even looking. How the darkness that would render most women fearful, just gives you more of an advantage. Am I not right?" He stood up.  
Anya feathered her hair with her fingers and bit her lip nervously, "Yea." Her voice was so soft spoken now.  
"We can enjoy the outdoors more, if that's what you want," He slid his hands into his pockets. He waited for her approval, and Anya nodded in agreement. "Good. Now let's get back before the others start to wonder what's keeping us."


	12. Chapter 11

By the time they made it back to the Devil's Nest, the place was already filled with people. Greed and Anya entered through the side in the liquor room. Anya quickly went to start her shift that she had deliberately tried to get out of by staying out. Her plans never seemed to work out. She had been stuck working every night the past month. She would have to ask Greed why later on.  
Roa was happy to know he had help with the rambunctious men at the bar. Anya eyed Greed as he slipped through the crowd over to the regular women that came to see him. Anya wouldn't let that ruin her night, and soon she was in full swing with the customers. The evening was going quite well. She even got into some of the men's gossip. She kept to her job, not once looking back to Greed. She remembered how she told him in the past she wasn't serving him ever again. She was going to keep her word, and Anya was sure that he had went to Roa by now, anyways.  
As the night when on, she kept locking eyes with a guy. He seemed quite ordinary; Dark hair, dark eyes, and rugged features about his face. He fit right into the good fifty other men that kind of resembled him at the place. But they kept locking eyes with each other. Even when she would converse with others, she kept glancing back at him. When she turned back to him, he was gone. Anya quickly looked about, and saw him waiting for her to see him at the door. _Who is this guy, and why am I intrigued with him?_ He motioned for her to follow him out the door. Anya mustered the courage, and notice how he wouldn't dare try anything with all the people about.  
"Roa, I'll be right back. Give me just a sec," Anya wiped her hands at her sides of her legs and stepped out the double doors. The street lights lit the streets. Men bounced from bar to bar, and inns. Right away, she saw the man waiting next to the corner of the Devil's Nest. He winked at her.  
"Can I help you with something?" She tucked a lock of hair behind her hair, and clutched her arms.  
He gave a light chuckle, "Anya, right?"  
"Yea?" She raised an eyebrow.  
"You been here a while, I take it?" He lit a cigarette and puffed out the smoke.  
"Long enough, I guess. I didn't catch your name."  
"Call me Ace."  
"Not your real name, I hope," Anya replied.  
Ace gave a side smirk and his eyes light up slightly, "No. It doesn't matter though." He threw the cigarette on the ground and crushed it with his foot. "I've been watching you now and then for a while now. You seem like a nice girl."  
"Watching me? And why is that?" Anya slightly took a step back without realizing.  
"Not like creepy watching, darling. I was hired by someone to try to find you," He put his hands in his pockets.  
"Someone? Did he look different? Weird hair, and unnatural-colored eyes?"  
"Yep. That's him. Been looking for you for a while."  
"Neon?" Anya's eyes lit up like stars.  
"Well, he didn't give a name. Just have to contact him when I found out where you are. This place is the last place I would have expected to find a fine young woman like yourself," Ace looked at the building in front of him, and then down at her again.  
"Yea. Things are definitely crazy here. Where is he?"  
"Your friend?"  
"Brother. Not by blood, of course, but adopted you could say," Anya bit her lip. "Is he in the city, still? I haven't seen him in a few months."  
"Not so much in the city. Been keeping tabs in nearby towns as well. So, his orders after finding you were simple: Get in contact with him, and then bring you to him."  
"It's easier said than done, Ace," Anya rung her hands.  
"Why is that? Don't you want to see him?"  
"Of course! But, I'm not allowed to leave. Kind of a prisoner, if that makes sense. And I have a job here and now that I have to get back to. Can you bring Neon here?"  
Ace started shaking his head, "No, he said something about not wanting to be seen. Tell ya what; You give me the time and place that you feel you can sneak out of here."  
Anya thought for a few moments. Could she really just up and leave? Yes. She had to. She had a job to do, and Greed was distracting her from it. "Three days. It would be best before sunrise. Four in the morning? Side alley, right around the corner. That should do. No one would expect that."  
Ace smiled at her, "Good. I'm getting paid for this. Three days, so don't forget. Until then, have a good night, doll face." Ace winked at her.  
Anya nodded and strode back into the bar. Her stomach fluttering, knowing soon she would be reunited with her brother and sister. How she missed them dearly, but yet she never gave them much thought in a while. Her gut twisted, and she felt guilty about what they must think of her disappearance. But right now, she had to focus on work. And make sure no one would find out what her and the mysterious 'Ace' were talking about.  
"You okay, Anya?" Roa looked down at her.  
Anya didn't realize she was fidgeting with a hand towel in her hands," Oh, yes. Just fine." She changed the subject, "When was the last time Greed came up for drinks?"  
Roa eyed her with a slight grin, "About half an hour ago. Maybe you should go bring him some more."  
"What? No! If he wants his drinks, he can come get them himself. He can quit being a lazy jerk."  
"A lazy jerk?" Anya's face grew red at Greed's voice. _Shit_. She composed herself and turned to face him. "Sweet-heart, I've gotten my own drinks for the past few nights."  
"Oh," Anya said quietly. She looked down at the glasses in the sink and continued to wash them.  
"I wish you would bring me alcohol again, though. I miss seeing your flustered face around my "whores," as you call them," He eyed her up.  
Anya gulped down a shrewd remark, careful not to talk. She continued her job, "Sorry. You've proven you're not a lazy jerk." Greed let his face harden a bit, and walked away after getting a few drinks from Roa.

After another long shift, Anya slumped her head down on the wall of the shower. Her clothes were being washed, and her robe was hung on the hanger on the wall. The hot water felt great against her back. Her dark cherry hair clung to her back and down her shoulders. It went to the bottom of her ribs now. She started to hum, and eventually found the tune for Coldplay's Swallowed In The Sea.  
"You put me on a shelf, and kept for yourself. I can only blame myself, you can only blame me," Anya hummed a bit more before starting again. "You cut me down size, and opened up my eyes, made me realize what I could not see. I could write a book the one they'll say that shook, the world and then it took, it took it back for me. And I could write it down or spread it all around, get lost and then get found, and you'll come back to me, not swallowed in the sea."  
Anya washed her hair and body as she skipped a few verses, "Are the streets you're walking on a thousand houses long? Well that's where I belong, and you belong with me. Not swallowed in the sea. Yea you belong with me, not swallowed in the sea."  
She shut off the water, and a towel appeared from the other side of the curtain. Anya held her breath for a minute, then grabbed the towel and wrapped in about her. "How long have you been in here?"  
"Long enough to hear that angelic voice of yours," Martel said.  
Anya was startled to hear the snake chimera's voice, "I- uh."  
"I know. You thought I was Greed. Sorry to disappoint you." Anya pulled back the curtain and got out of the shower.  
"No, I'm actually thankful it's you and not him," Anya tried to lie to herself, even.  
"So, what's been up with you lately?" Martel stood against the door.  
Anya felt self-conscious, but quickly dried off and put on her robe. "What do you mean?" She continued to towel-dry her hair.  
"You know very well. What's going on between you and Greed?"  
"What _isn't _going on between us, I think you mean," Anya looked up at her.  
"And what's that?"  
"We aren't anything. Simple as that," Anya stepped over to the sink and brushed out her hair.  
"Oh, come on, Anya. It's written all over your face, you have feelings for him."  
"There isn't anything there, Martel. Give it a rest," Anya became agitated.  
"If this has to do with Greed not having feelings, you're wrong, Anya. We can all see it," Martel walked closer to her. "You know, he has issues, but if he ever lost you, I'm sure it'd be the end of him."  
Anya stared at herself in the mirror. She played with her damp hair, "He has to understand that one day I might not be here. Maybe distance between us is a good thing."  
"And why is having feelings for a man such a bad thing? You're safe with us, with him. We have everything we need and want."  
Martel had a point. But Anya knew she couldn't stay, "I need more than just what he offers. I'm more than just a chimera, I'm also a homunculus. I was created to help a cause, and it kind of runs in my blood. I'm a complicated being, Martel."  
"You used to say you were also human. What happened to that?"  
"I am so many things. It's a lethal combination," Anya smile weakly.  
Martel smiled back at her,"Yea. One of those things being a stubborn fox that's blind to what she sees in front of her."  
"Yea. But I can't change that," Anya suddenly felt queezy. Her face fell, and she clutched her stomach. Immediately she ran to the toilet and poured out her guts. She ignored Martel's words asking how she was sick again.  
Anya flushed the toilet, and sat on the concrete, waiting for the nausea to pass. Martel came over and helped her up. She felt her forehead, "You're not running a fever. Why are you sick all the time?"  
"I'm not sick. Not all the time, anyway," Anya held her robe closed again and let out a heavy breath. The taste of bile was still in her throat.  
"What did you last eat?" Martel held her up straight.  
"I don't recall. Ham sandwich I think?"  
"That was yesterday. Maybe we need to get some food in you. We'll have breakfast before bed. It's like five in the morning. Then, afterwards, bed. That's an order."  
Anya agreed with Martel. The went to the kitchen and had toast and juice. "How often have you been throwing up?" Martel asked through a mouthful of food.  
She thought for a moment and closed her eyes in frustration. She propped her arms on the island counter, and held her head in her hands. "Every morning," She replied slowly.  
"Every morning? You don't think you're pregnant, do you," Martel sat back in light panic.  
Anya turned to look at her, "It's not possible. He doesn't have reproductive organs, does he?"  
"Well, do you?"  
"Yea. I mean, I did get my period, and I have for a while, Up until about two months ago. But how!" Anya became angry. "That can't happen. How can it? I mean, Jeez! Doesn't Greed need a soul to reproduce?"  
"He does, Anya. Not him, as Greed. But he is a human-based Homunculus, and he is actually possessing a person," Martel sat up to put their dishes in the sink.  
"No, it's still not possible. I can't believe this," Anya was up and clinging to herself.  
"Well, unless you've been anyone else?" It was a question she couldn't believe Martel would ask.  
"Of course not! I didn't mean to sleep with Greed in the first place!"  
"How many times have you had sex with him?"  
Anya's face grew pink with embarrassment, "Four. But who's to say I am, huh? It could just be a coincidence."  
"Okay. Let's say for a minutes you aren't. What else is it?"  
"I don't know. Bad food? Stomach problems? I've been punched in the stomach quite a bit. Or maybe someone put some bad witchy curse on me."  
Martel laughed out at the last statement, "Really? A witcy curse?"  
Anya smiled at her silly accusation, "Okay, it's far-fetched. But the others make perfect sense."  
"Alright. If you're so sure, how about we go see a doctor later in the afternoon after some much-needed sleep? We have to find out."  
"And if something is wrong? Or if I am pregnant?"  
Martel stared blankly at her, "I- I don't know. If there's a problem, we fix it. If it's the latter? Well, we'll see about that when we cross that bridge." Martel led her back down to the hall where their rooms were. "Now go get some rest. You're going to need it."


	13. Chapter 12

Anya looked at herself in the mirror after getting ready. She had slept until almost noon. Now she wasn't sure if she wanted to go to a doctor. She felt fine, and didn't have any other symptoms. Her blue eyes were dull-looking. That had become normal as of late. Her red hair had become a darker hue, too. She wasn't sure what it meant, but she still looked like herself, anyway. Anya put on a small dose of makeup and threw on her small, fingerless gloves. As she did, Greed walked in.  
"Martel says you've got to go to the doctor?"  
Anya looked away from him and bit her lip, "Yea. It's nothing, really."  
"Something wrong?" Greed's expression was unreadable, but his voice sounded annoyed.  
"Are you mad about me going?" She eyes him carefully now.  
"Not mad. Just wonder why you didn't say something to me. And sooner," Greed sat backwards on the chair that sat in the corner. He looked at her from above his sunglasses.  
"It's nothing, really. It's just to reassure Martel, for the most part. I didn't want to worry anyone," Anya sat down on her bed. "If you don't want me going, I won't go."  
"Hey. I didn't say I don't want you going," He ran his hand through his black hair. "Look. Tell me what's going on."  
"Nothing," Anya replied.  
"Nothing? It has to be something if you feel you need to see a doctor."  
Anya closed her eyes and sighed before looking back at him, "When I get back, I will tell you if something _is _wrong, okay? I'm just sort of going through changes, Martel wants to know it's not something serious."  
Greed sat still, questioning her with his purple eyes, "You have changed a bit since I first met you, sweet-heart. Change is very becoming on you, Anya."  
Anya had to fight the blush that crept on her face, "That's very kind of you, Greed. But I really must go meet with Martel." She got up off her bed, and Green stood up from the chair. He towered over her and lifted her chin to meet his face. "Greed, not now. Please."  
"Please?" Greed gave a devilish grin. "Begging again, Princess?"  
Anya wiped his hand away, "For you to stop." Her voice was demanding, and powerful.  
Greed was taken aback. Anya waited for him to reply, "I didn't know you were changing into your old self. Reluctant, stubborn, and defiant. Lighten up, will ya?"  
Anya looked down when he came closer to her, "Just leave me alone, Greed."  
"Leave you alone? No one likes being alone, sweet-heart," He whispered in her ear.  
She stood her ground and sternly replied, "I do." Anya stepped away and headed out the door.  
Martel was already up in the bar when Anya walked in. Martel saw from her face that Anya was already having a rough morning. "Let's go," Anya stated.  
Martel and her walked out the door. They walked to the other side of town. People flocked the street in the sun, and that warm air blew the hair about Anya's face. When the finally reached the small hospital, it was a half hour later.  
They requested a female doctor, and was squeezed between her busy schedule. They sat in the waiting room until her name was called. A nurse led them into a small room. The nurse asked what brought them there today. Anya quietly stated how she thought she might be pregnant. The nurse blinked a few times, and handed her a cup. She asked Anya to go into the bathroom and urinate in it.  
Anya felt slightly embarrassed at the thought of handing over her urine, but she did as she was told when she returned. A doctor came in afterwards. She had dark hair, and green eyes. "So you think you might be with child?" Anya nodded. Martel sat quietly next to her. "Well, we will wait for the test results to come back. How long have you been having symptoms?"  
"I haven't had any, really. I started throwing up every morning since a couple weeks ago. The only reason I'm here is to ease this woman's mind, " Anya rolled her eyes at Martel.  
Martel added, "And she hasn't had her period for about two months."  
"Just sit tight, Anya, and we will see what the pregnancy test comes back as, okay? I'll be back in shortly."  
It seemed like forever as Martel and Anya sat in silence. Anya had her legs crossed, and her glove-covered hands were entwined at her abdomen. There was a light tap at the door before the doctor came in. "Well, Anya, looks like you are in fact pregnant," The woman sat back in her chair at the desk. On a form, she quickly scribbled down some things. Anya swallowed hard and regretted having Martel in with her. The doctor spoke again, "So, from what you've both told me, we can guess you're about two months along. Are you married, Anya?"  
Anya sat back further in her seat, "No. This is a mistake. I can't be pregnant."  
"I know you're in shock. You have a home and family, right? Have support?"  
"Of course she does," Martel rubbed Anya's arm. Anya could only grit her teeth and nod her head.  
"Alright. I want you back in here in about two months from now, unless something should happen."  
"Like what?" Martel asked.  
"Any bleeding, or lower pain in the back and abdomen. It's sometimes a sign of a miscarriage, or something serious. It doesn't happen often, but if it happens, come here right away." After the doctor said her goodbyes, Martel and Anya left.  
After walking for some time in silence, Martel said, "You're going to be alright, Anya. We'll go home, get some food in ya, and let Greed know of the situation."  
Anya didn't want to think of it, "No. We aren't going to say anything to anyone, Martel. This stays between you and I."  
"How long do you think you can keep this from him? He's going to find out eventually, and then he's really going to be upset. And what about when he asks if there was anything wrong?"  
Anya kept walking at a fast pace, "We tell him it was nothing. I'm fine. As for keeping it from him? He won't ever know if I'm not around. I'm leaving Martel. I'm going back home. _My _home."  
"You're best off with us, Anya. It's going to be okay."  
"No!" Anya stopped and faced the snake chimera. "I can't stay here, Martel. I have a job to do, and I can't let anything keep me from it anymore. I will do what I can, and when the time comes, I will have this child, and then give it up for adoption. That is what I'm going to do."  
"What about Greed?" Martel crossed her arms.  
"What about him?"  
"You care for him. And he acts different with you. Don't you think you two could work out? We've become your family."  
"Yes, yes you all have. But I also have a family whom I left a while ago. I have to get back to them. The Devil's Nest was my prison. It still is, Martel. You know that. We are all just slaves to Greed. Unlike you, there is nothing holding me there, and there's everything to try to pull me out. I need you to let me go. If I run, you won't come for me, Martel. None of you. Promise me that?"  
"I won't," Martel swallowed hard. She became blunt, "But don't expect Greed not to come after you. And trust me, there will be consequences."  
Anya and her stared at each other. She didn't let the threat hinder her plans, though, "Let's just get back. I'm starving over here."

Martel and Anya walked back into the bar. The guys were getting the place ready to open, as usual. Greed wasn't in sight, and the fox chimera was thankful for that. The mood was light, as Ulchi and Dolcetto goofed off. Martel went down into the lair, but Anya sat at the bar. Rock music played in the background.  
Dolcetto threw a damp rag at her,"So how did it go at the doc's?"  
Anya smile and threw the rag back at him, "Fine. Nothing's wrong. I knew that already, but I wanted to give Martel a peace of mind."  
"Is that so? Huh. Boss said you've been a bitch to him, lately," Ulchi shrugged at her with a light grin.  
Anya raised an eyebrow, "Is that so? Well, if I am, what's your point?"  
"Just wondering why."  
Anya ran her hand through her hair, and thought deeply for a few moments, "I don't mean to come off as a bitch. That's one of the last things I want to be labeled as." She sighed and swallowed hard, "When you finally see that something might not be good for you, you need to distance yourself." She saw Dolcetto and Ulchi's mouths drop and eyes get wide.  
"I'm not good enough to be around, _Princess?_"Greed's voice echoed from behind her. It was laced in venom.  
Anya slowly turned out of her chair, not feeling worthy to sit on it anymore, "It's not like that, Greed."  
"Those were your words, not mine," His arms were crossed now. "What? You can say the truth when I'm not here. Afraid to speak your mind to my face?"  
Anya closed her eyes, and then opened them to glower at him, "I'm _not_ afraid of you. You want the truth? You're not a good person, which in turn makes it that much harder to deal with you."  
"No. I'm not a good person at all, Anya. But I do treat all of you very well. You need and want for nothing with me. I thought at one point we had an understanding," He tilted his head.  
"Obviously not," She hissed back. "I have a family to go home to. What are they going to think when they find out that I didn't fight my way to leave? That I just dealt with being here, and left them on their own? How selfish and wrong of me do so."  
Greed came closer and began talking with his hands, "Family. Man, do I _hate_ that word. You've changed so much. What makes you think you're still one of them? What are you trying to prove? That you're still an innocent homunculi? That you're still like your siblings? To whom are you trying to prove that to? Yourself, them, or us? 'Cause we already know what you really are, sweet-heart."  
"I am nothing like you. I'm done arguing," Anya pushed past him.  
"Hell we are," Greed grabbed her and trew her against the wall. Anya slumped down on the floor. She wasn't willing to fight. "Get up."  
"Want to beat me? Go ahead."  
"You fucking bitch! Not a single bit of pride left in you. A worthless slut is all I see in front of me!" Greed grabbed her and rammed her against the wall. Through gritted teeth, he spoke again, "If you are anything that I thought you were, do it; Fight me."  
Anya looked into his violet eyes that pierced her. Her eyes started becoming watery, "I. Won't."  
"Fuck it!" Greed threw her back on her feet in an instant, and stormed towards the back room.  
Anya looked at Dolcetto and Ulchi, whom watched the scene, "Thanks a lot, guys."  
Dolcetto came around from the other side of the bar, "We didn't know what would happen. Didn't think it would turn into that." He hugged her, and pinned her to his chest. She didn't hug back, nor did she try to get out of his arms. He held her at arm's length, looking at her up and down. "Your hair and eyes are getting darker. They have been for some time, now. What's up with that?"  
Anya shrugged, "I don't know. But it doesn't matter. Work my shift tonight, Cetto?"  
"Yea," He replied with a weak smile. "Go get dinner. You look like you're going to blow away," He teased her. Anya pulled away and went back down into the lair.

Two days later came and went by fast. In the early morning, she would be leaving. Anya made sure not to run into Greed. She couldn't face him after the other night. She did her shifts, cooked, cleaned, did dishes, and helped Roa clean his room, even. Doing anything to make herself useful. From every spot on a glass, to cleaning windows, sweep and mopping, to organizing the books on the bookshelf in the lair's livingroom. Nothing was out-of-place.  
Anya made sure she wasn't forgetting anything as her shift at the bar ended at two. Time was flying, and she quickly locked up the place. After that, she took one last, long shower. Anya dried her hair and got dressed. Then, she put on her gun holster and grabbed her guns, and some ammo from the ammunition closet in one of the halls. She went back to her room and waited patiently on her bed.  
The time had come. Anya made her way back up to the liquor room of the bar. She snuck out of the side door as silently as she could, and headed for the corner where she would meet Ace. He was there already, waiting for her.  
"Nice seeing you again, doll," He had his hands in his jacket pockets. "Ready to go?"  
"All set. Where's my brother?"  
"Have to bring you to him, of course. Come on," Ace replied.  
They walked around to the edge of the other side of town. The area had many run-down buildings. Ace led her into one of the dark, empty buildings. The door creaked loudly as it shut behind them. A dim light came on in the center of the room. A thin figure stood smiling at her, and Anya couldn't tell if it was a boy or girl. All she knew, was that was Neon.  
"Well, well. You brought her, Ace. Didn't think you'd pull through for me." The thin teenager said. He threw him a bag, and Ace opened it up to find his money in it.  
"Where's Neon?" Anya stood straight.  
"What do you mean? This isn't your brother?" Ace asked.  
"Ha!" The thin boy laughed out. "Brother? I'm Envy. Another homunculus. I've looked all over for _you_. Thanks to this guy, here, I finally have you."  
"Wait a minute. What does that mean?" Ace asked.  
"Pathetic humans. You really do depress me," Envy suddenly turn his hand into blade and stabbed the man in his heart. The bag of coins in Ace's hand fell and scattered on the floor as Anya cried out. "They make up for it by being fun to kill, though," The boy had a wicked grin plastered on his face.  
"You vile creature!" Anya blasted a ball of fire Envy's way. The boy dodged it.  
"Boy. You really know how to heat things up, don't you? Didn't expect that from a filthy thing like you."  
"Filthy? You have no idea who you're talking to!" Anya bolted like lightning and started the building on fire. She ran as fast as she could from the flames.  
She looked back to see Envy chasing her, and Anya continued on even faster. She took out her guns from her holster and shot behind her. Each one pierced into the green-haired boy, but the sparks indicated his recovery. Guns were useless. Anya dashed through the alleys and climbed over a wall. She started again after landing with a backflip. A giant fist broke through the stone wall that she had just went over, and it almost hit her.  
Anya whipped a tunnel of fire at Envy, and he dodged it just as fast. Anya leapt over another wall off the alley, and clambered on the roof of a building. The sound of the first morning train whistled in the distance.  
"Get back here, you brat!" Envy hopped on the roof as well.  
"Brat?" Anya chuckled. "I'm not a kid." Anya noticed the power lines, and threw a throwing knife at the thick wire. It sparked as the blade tore threw it, and whipped in the air. Anya took the chance to jump, and grabbed the sparking wire. She channeled the electricity and sent a bolt of energy at Envy as Anya glided through the air and landed on the pavement. Envy was on the ground, and Anya dashed again through the back alleys until she made it to the train station.  
She didn't where the train was going, but she hopped on the back of it as it began to pull away from the station. Suddenly, she was torn off of the cart and was slammed into the railroad tracks. Envy's giant, green fist kept her from moving, as Anya watched the train disappear in the distance.


	14. Chapter 13

Greed woke up to being prodded by Roa, "Boss? Eh, Boss?"  
"I'm sleeping!" Greed rolled over in bed.  
"Anya's gone." Greed opened his eyes at the man's words.  
He sighed out loud. She did it again. "Yea?" He gave an annoyed chuckle. "Let her go. She doesn't want to be here, and I'm not making her anymore."  
"What? But Boss-"  
"I said let her go, Roa. Let the others know that, too."  
"We heard, Greed," Martel said.  
Greed sat up in his bed to see the gang all at his door. "Wow. All of you here just to tell me she's gone?"  
"I followed her scent all over town. She wasn't alone, Greed. She was in at abandoned warehouse on the other side of town," Dolcetto continued as Greed got out of bed. "It was burned down to a crisp. The fire department was called out to the sight early this morning."  
"So, she started a fire before she ran off. Is that what you're telling me?" Greed asked puzzled.  
"No. They found a corpse of a guy in the building. But her scent goes all about the other side of town. A stone wall she was on had a hole smashed right through it, and a few other things were in rubble following her path. The other scent; It smelled kind of like you, Greed."  
"Me?" Greed's hands were at his hips.  
"Not you personally, but of another homunculus. One of your kind," Dolcetto eyed him carefully.  
This time, Greed's response was urgent, "Should have told me sooner, guys!" Greed stormed out of his room with the others following. "Dol, can you still track it?"  
"Yea. The kind of scent is as clear as day, Boss."

Anya was chained from the rafters by her wrists. Her head pounded and jaw hurt from the impact of hitting the ground. Envy now had her trapped. The homunculus was a strange creature to look at. His spikey green hair was in full view under the light.  
"So, you're the thing Father's been talking about. Not much power as far as I can see." Anya didn't reply. Envy stared at her before laughing, "What? Cat got your tongue?"  
"I'm nothing. I'm no one. What does he want with me?"  
"No one? Ha! From what Father's heard, you're supposedly the next big thing is his plans. Don't ask me what they are; Nobody really knows what's up his sleeve. So tell me, who were you before you were reborn, _Anya_?"  
"I don't know," Anya spat.  
"Don't know? Oh my, this is good. Don't even remember that you were in high standing with the State?"  
"What are you talking about?"  
Envy approached her closer. He ran his hand in her hair, all the way down to where it ended at her ribs, "Red isn't a good color on anyone. Unless you're covered in blood. And boy, those eyes can kill, can't they?"  
"It's not like I chose my features," Anya replied.  
"True. In your past life, as State Alchemist Seraphina Walsh, you had black hair and gray eyes."  
"State Alchemist?"  
"Yep. Just another dog for the Government. In fact, you and Mustang were the only ones who can perform flame alchemy. Of course, you don't need alchemy anymore from what I've seen. And you used to be Mustang's right-hand gal."  
"Mustang?"  
"You've got to be kidding me!" Envy howled out and laughed for a good minute. "This is great! You don't remember a thing! Not even your sorry excuse for a lover. Wow. But you did seem a bit young for him anyways. He's got little miss Hawk-Eye on his side now. Those two make me sick. But everyone has forgotten you. They all thought you left the country. One day you just up and disappeared. No one knew that we got a hold of you to experiment on. But that's all in the past."  
"Swallowed in the sea," Anya whispered to herself as memories came back slowly. All she could really see was herself being thrown into the ocean, her chained body agonizingly drowning.  
"So now we're here. Father thinks that you're composed of two souls. Yours and Hohenheim's. He also thinks that if we kill yours, Hohenheim's makes that body almost immortal."  
"You willing to test that theory?" Anya gritted her teeth.  
Yep. I'll get to see just what happens," Envy hissed in her ear.  
"And if you're wrong?" Anya was hoping he'd think about that.  
"Ha! Then you're no use to anyone, and just another dead body!" Envy stabbed her in the side. Anya cried out in pain. "Well, if you're going to make so much noise, I'm going to have to fix that." He tore a strap of material from her cardigan, and tied it over her panting mouth. Then, he stabbed her again in the shoulder. This time, Anya's screams were muffled. Blood poured down her arm and side of her jeans. She kept her eyes squeezed shut as he punched her in the ribs.  
"Can't regenerate. How pathetic you are. Some homunculus," Envy scowled. He heard her try to talk between the material. He quickly pulled it down, "What's that?"  
"Please, I'm pregnant! Don't do this, please!" Anya said as she sobbed.  
"Pregnant! Really? That's not possible for homunculi. No need to lie your way out of death," Envy replied. He covered her mouth with his hand and stabbed her in the abdomen. Her face went pale and eyes became gray. It was a silent scream against his palm. Envy looked down to see the blood seeping from between her legs. "You slut! You really were pregnant!"  
Suddenly the door behind Envy was blasted open. After the dust settled, Envy saw Greed standing in the door, "Well, Well. If it isn't Greed. Been a while since you've shown your face. Where have you been hiding?"  
"What the Hell are you doing?"  
"What?" Envy looked back at Anya and pointed a finger at her, "This thing? She just so happens to be Father's side project. Nothing to do with you."  
"She's mine!" Greed's eyes were fuming.  
"Yours? Ha! Father's going to kill you when he finds out just how betraying you are to him."  
Greed advanced toward Envy as Martel and Dolcetto tried to get to Anya. Envy got in their way before they could reach her, "You really want to deal with a pregnant slut, Greed? Boy, how low you've become."  
"What?" Greed yelled out. His eyes were fixed on Anya.  
"Oh, the filthy thing didn't tell you? I'd be ashamed, too. Don't worry, though. I took care of the problem," Envy chuckled. "Actually, I think I saw how devastated she was as I jabbed my fist into her stomach." Envy darted in front of where Anya was hanging by chains. A quick slice through the metal seconds later, and Anya was on the floor. She lied in a puddle of her own blood. "I'll be taking her off of your hands."  
Roa came charging at Envy before the homunculus could grab Anya. Martel and Roa kept the boy occupied while Greed and Dolcetto hurried to get the fox chimera out of the small building. Dolcetto scrambled out with Anya in his arms. Greed made sure they were out before turning his attention to Envy again.  
Dolcetto ran to bring Anya out into the open. They were a ways from town, but small houses still scattered the country side. He layed her down in the grass. Anya squeezed her tear-filled eyes and gritted her teeth from the pain of him pressing down on her stab wounds.  
"You're going to be alright, Anya. We'll get you in shipshape," Dolcetto ripped off some white material from his suit and pressed hard on the deepest one of her wounds; Her abdomen.  
Anya felt the metallic taste in her mouth. She tried to move to her side, but Dolcetto kept her in place. When she began to cough up the blood, and the dog chimera helped her on her side. She watched the blood pool in the grass while she puked up the red liquid.  
Dolcetto felt helpless as blood still ran from her mouth. His hand was still clamped to the main wound, and the other had Anya propped on her side, "It's okay. Let it out, baby."  
When Anya felt finished for the time being, she threw her hand back and continued to whimper from Dolcetto's painful efforts. "Dolcetto. I'm losing blood," Anya said through breaths.  
"I know. I'm doing all I can right now, Anya."  
"Sear the wounds. Give me something to bite down on," Anya squeezed her eyes again.  
"Sear them? Anya, I have nothing the sear them with," Dolcetto replied.  
Greed and the others were at their side in an instant, "What's the hold up, Dolcetto? We have to get her back to the lair!"  
"She won't make it there, Greed! We have to cauterize the wounds before we go further," The chimera let go of Anya, and unsheathed his sword.  
"With what, exactly?" Martel asked as she took over putting pressure on the bloodied material.  
"From me," Anya breathed out. Before anyone could respond, she held up her hand and allowed a large flame generate from her palm. Dolcetto quickly held the katana in the flames for a minute until it glowed bright red down half of the blade.  
"It's going to hurt, Anya. A lot worse than the first time," Cetto looked down at her tear-streaked face. She nodded her head as tears filled her gray eyes. "Give her something to bite down on!"  
It was Greed who immediately took off his vest and carefully placed it in Anya's mouth, "This will work. Bite down, sweet-heart."  
When Anya did so, Dolcetto ran the sword into her wound in her side. Anya tried to thrash about, but Roa and Greed held her firmly in place. She could only bite down until her teeth ached, but soon enough, Dolcetto pulled out the sword.  
"Next one. I need to heat it up again, Anya."  
Anya was shaking at this point, but formed another ball of fire from her trembling hands. After the blade was glowing, she clutched her hands onto Greed's arms that were holding down her forearms down again. Dolcetto kneeled next to her head and ran the sword into the stab wound in her shoulder. This time, she pleaded and yelled between the leather material in her mouth. The process was quicker than the last, but just as painful. Anya swore she was going to faint from it all.  
Greed wiped the sweat from her forehead and bent down to kiss her cheek, "Almost done. Just one more." Anya shook her head in defiance and began crying. The material was soaked with blood and saliva. "Yes, sweet-heart. We have to. It's the only way. Gives us another flame," He demanded. Anya continued to cry and shook her head no. "Damnit, Anya! Do it!" Anya still protested, and Greed let out a frustrating sigh. "Don't make us resort to lighters. It will just take a lot longer, and only prolongs us more," He growled.  
Anya squeezed her eyes closed and ruefully started another fire in her palms. It was weaker, but Dolcetto heated the sword again as she cried. Greed put his forehand on hers and held her face in his hands. Martel held down her legs this time. The searing pain swelled not only in her abdomen, but it course into her stomach and chest. Everything burned. She tried to keep her eyes from closing before darkness enveloped her being.  
Her hair slowly turned jet black, her skin paled. Greed felt her body become limp beneath him. He pulled the soaked material from her mouth. Blood dripped from it and ran down his hand. Something didn't feel right. He quickly touched her neck. No pulse.  
"Anya!" He yelled in panic. Before he knew it, he was performing resuscitation steps. Afer a few breaths and chest compressions, he felt her chest heave on its own. Greed sat on the ground and grabbed his sunglasses that he had thrown down earlier. He covered his face with his hand in agitation.  
His gang allowed him a few minutes to himself. Roa had Anya in his arms by the time Greed stood up again. They watched their boss regain his composure.  
"Her hair?" Martel was puzzled.  
"Don't know. Let's just get her home."  
"What happened to Envy?" Dolcetto asked.  
"Ran off when we started beating him. He'll be back," Greed hand Anya's bloodied body in his arms. Her clothes were dripping in spots were they were soaked in the liquid. Not another word was spoken until they got back to the bar.

Later, after Anya's wounds were stitched up, Greed He had Bido run a hot bath, and had fresh towels brought into the bathroom. Her bloody figure was on the floor while he undressed, and then stripped the fox chimera as well. He carefully carried her into the large tub, and place her in front of him when he sat down. Her body rested against his.  
The water turned pink immediately. Greed rinsed the blood from her shoulder and arms with a wash cloth. Her head was propped on his shoulder, and he bent to kiss her jaw. After a while, he washed her black hair. It puzzled him, but he dealt with the fact that he might never have an answer for her changed appearance. He had to admit she was even sexier now, but knew it was its previous color that gave her that wild look.  
After an hour of studying and feeling her like he had so long ago, he felt it was time to get out. He drained the water and carried Anya out. He dried her off first, and then wrapped a towel about his waist. He wrapped Anya up in a robe, and carried her in his arms to his room.  
Greed placed her on his bed and covered her small figure. He crawled in bed as well, and pulled her into him. He inhaled the smell of her deeply. He gently placed a hand on her toned stomach. He remembered the blood that he washed away in the tub, and Envy's words had flooded his mind. She had been pregnant. He felt uncomfortable, then. He rolled his eyes and huffed out loud. He got up and put on new clothes before heading out to find Martel.  
She was in the bar with Ulchi. The gang had been pretty quiet since they got home. Greed sat down at the bar, and Martel got him a drink. "She okay?"  
"Yep," He gulped half of his drink. "You knew, didn't you?"  
She stood silent for a moment, "She didn't plan on staying, Greed. She was going to leave, and you'd never find out. I promised her I wouldn't come after her, but said you probably would."  
"And that makes it okay to keep it from me, because?" He eyed her intensely.  
"It's not my choice, my life, or body."  
"No, but you work for _me_. The choices you did make effected everyone here. I blame you, just as much as Anya, for the mess that we were in today. She could have been killed, along with anyone else. If it wasn't for Roa's brute strength, we won't have had the upper hand, Martel. Envy will be back, and there will be others. All they have to do is find us." Greed got up and finished his drink. He was about to walk away.  
"You're the one who had sex with her. You're at fault for her being pregnant as much as she was," Martel tested.  
"Homunculi aren't known to have reproductive organs, so don't pin this on me!" He pointed a finger at her. "Besides, it's not about that anymore. You knew she was going to run away. If she still feels she has to leave after all of this, then we follow. It's a change, but for some reason, it's one I'm willing to make, Martel."  
"It's because you love her. That's what love is," She smiled sheepishly.  
"Ha!" He glance at the door to the underground lair. "That's love, eh? Well, what's a sinner without a little virtue?" He walked away.


End file.
